Dim Past, Bright Future
by FalseAlarm00
Summary: The champions of the league are very much fond of this one particular summoner that has been using them in the most comfortable of ways. They like him on the field, but most of them really don't know much about this very skilled summoner. Neither do they know why he acts differently when the Lady of Luminosity is around, she intends to find out . OC x Lux. M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The famous one

**The famous one**

Chatter filled the Institute's dining hall as people were gathered at one particular table. Even if it could only accommodate six people at a time, there were more than eight there, around this particular purple robed individual.

"That was an impressive match as usual Miltrad!" said the blue hooded woman, Ashe the frost archer. She said this as she laid on the lap of her political (but not limited) husband Tryndamere the barbarian king.

"I have to agree, thank you for keeping my wife safe all this time." replied the man as he pat the summoner on the back, almost throwing up his food.

Then a legionnaire with a spear and shield and a helmet spoke out "Hah! You never really cease to amaze Miltrad, Not only did you keep your record clean, you even got a fair number of kills on your tally too, you know a lot about battle." As Pantheon punched him on the arm

"And you didn't have to put Ashe in much of harm's way either" added the solari warrior Leona who looked proud of the summoner.

Then, finally the man of the hour started to speak "Really, it's nothing guys, I'm just… doing my job a summoner, that's all." He said with a very bright smile that made everyone appreciate him even more.

"How can you say it's nothing? You don't even have a single death on your record!" retorted Jayce, the defender of tomorrow in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"And you've got hell of a kill score to boot." hissed Katarina the sinister blade as she sent a smirk the summoner's way.

"No, that was just me doing what I can to help, I'm not really anything special" The summoner replied with a light smile.

"Don't be so modest, the way you were trying to retreat while at the same time attack was very tactical indeed. It looked very skilful in a way that your champion is both effective and benign. Your coordination is somewhat unmatched and your use of spells is, in my opinion, very systematic and correct." Said by the master tactician general Swain, which actually meant a lot.

Though at the moment, Miltrad, the summoner in question, only wanted to focus on finishing his meal and getting back to his quarters. It wasn't that he disliked the attention; he was somewhat even enjoying it. He just wanted to leave before someone uncomfortable showed up.

"Very impressive match Miltrad." said a low voice behind him. He could recognize the voice even without looking, and he dreaded that Garen the might of Demacia was behind him, but not because of him, but because if he was near, he knew she was within the vicinity too. As everyone around him talked stories of his matches that were famed to be deathless, a blonde suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him, like a flash of light.

"Well good evening there Miltrad, you were very skilful again today, as usual." she said as she gave her usual brilliant and bright smile. No one could see under the hood, but he gritted his teeth above his throat.

"I should get going now." he said as he stood up, not even finishing his meal. He shuffled past the others and went into the institute's halls towards his own room.

"Hmmm… he always becomes weirdly reserved whenever you pass by Luxanna." said a sultry voice behind Lux as she whipped her long red hair. Sarah Fortune was one of her good female friends.

"Maybe he has a crush on you?" she whipped as everyone turned to look at her.

"Him? Have a crush on Lux?" said Garen who wore eyes of disbelief.

"What? You never know right? Even someone as skilled as him has to have his eyes on a chick now right?" spoke Jayce.

"Then why don't we help them then?" proposed Ashe still sitting on Trynd's lap

"Ahhh; young love is really cute." Then Shyvanna, the half dragon who was standing next to Price jarvan IV, giving him this sly look, to which he turned the other way, earning the crowd's giggles.

"I'm right here you know! And no, I don't think he likes me. He's actually been avoiding me if you haven't noticed!" she retorted as her cheeks turned bright red.

"That's the point! Maybe he's avoiding you so he won't show you his bad side; well, if he has one." spoke the sinister blade, somehow finding she was blushing as well, for reasons unknown as she gazed upon one of the demacians.

She then saw some sense in what the Noxian had said and pondered; maybe he was hiding something, especially from her. Even if summoner's don't usually interact with the champions, there was really no rule saying it wasn't allowed. Lux's thirst for information needed to be quenched.

* * *

Miltrad entered the confines of his room and dropped his tired body unto the bed. He stared at the dark ceiling. He felt sorry for lux because he trudged out of the cafeteria like that, but he knew he just couldn't stand it. He had though he had buried it in the confines of his mind and start anew, but it seemed that whenever that girl was around, it would find a route up to surface. He could only faintly remember as he held onto the necklace on his neck. His quiet contemplation was however broken by three knocks on his door. He approached and opened, only to be greeted by no one.

"What do you want Kat." he asked as he felt her body weight lean against his back.

"Is it that bad to make a request?" she hissed back as he turned back to sit on his bed.

"Anything for a champion, what would you like." He calmly asked

"I would like you to use me in your next match." She firmly bade

He was quite puzzled "And why whatever for?"

"I need a good fight so I can tell you something afterwards; can you do this for me?" She said with this smirk on her face that said Miltrad couldn't say otherwise.

"Fine Katarina, I'll use you for the next match." then he could have sworn he heard her say a successful yes to herself.

Even though she was an assassin, she still could not ignore what is happening between him and Lux, though she has little knowledge about this, she opted to help him before he helps her the next day. "About you and Lux, Miltrad… is there…I mean… Anything going on?" she asked albeit hesitantly.

She suddenly felt the atmosphere become heavy, heavier that when she was about to stab a man to end his life, which was in itself very heavy. She could barely withstand it as the man sitting on the bed raised his head towards her.

"No, there's no problem, it's just a little something about my selfishness, that's all, Why do you ask?" he said in his usual elegant smile. She was stunned that a man who had heaved the atmosphere like him could show off such a welcoming smile.

She decided to back off "It's nothing… I just thought maybe you needed some help with anything."

"Rest assured Kat, you don't need to worry about anything and I'll use you in the match tomorrow, so get some rest." He prompted her, to which she obliged.

With this unknown heaviness in her, she left the room, going to her own, still wondering what just happened.

* * *

"She finally left." he sighed to himself as he once again lay on his bed.

"I've to do my best for Katarina's sake tomorrow." he thought to himself.

"… and for her sake as well…" he concluded as his mind drifted into oblivion.

Little did he realize tomorrow was going to be a start of very different things for him, a great change for Miltrad was coming."


	2. Chapter 2: Certain Distractions

**Certain Distractions**

Miltrad could feel sweat drip from his forehead to the lavish carpet floor of his room as he stood up, finishing his usual fifty push-ups. He was already finished with his usual exercise routine. Though he was a summoner, he himself could not deny that he needed to keep his body in fit physical condition. Though there was one other reason that he wanted to keep himself strong in the flesh. It again made him remember her again, telling him he liked smart and strong people. He decided to uphold that promise as he grabbed onto a necklace with an insignia of lightning. He promptly wore it and was about to put on his clothes until he heard a knock on his door. He rushed to the door hastily opened the door, obviously still exhausted. He was then met by a wide eyed Lux, the woman who he was least expecting, and the woman he least wanted to be seen by in his state.

* * *

Lux certainly didn't expect this. She was told by Katarina to call Miltrad to meet up with her in the institute lobby to discuss about the match. Though reluctant as she was to be the messenger of a noxian, it coincided with her goals to ask him about what he really thought and what was going on. But she did not have a contingent in seeing the summoner in question to be topless and drenched in sweat. He could see the muscles in his arm practically ripping out as she then took turn to look at his well-toned abs.

_"What am I thinking about!" _she thought to herself. Now instead of interrogating him, she now just opted to escape from this situation as soon as possible.

"Is anything wrong Miss Crownguard?" he said as he put on his shirt to cover up his body. She had realized she hadn't said anything while being in front of him for a whole minute in which he slyly turned around.

_"Aww; he wore a shirt…WAIT! WRONG THOUGHT! WRONG THOUGHT!"" _said Lux internally.

"Ka-katarina told me to inform you to meet her at the leagues lobby." She said in a somewhat shy voice, fidgeting in place, averting her vision.

"Oh, that was all." He replied as he grabbed his towel, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"If that's all, tell her I'll be on my way." He stated in a serious tone. She was still somewhat in a daze and he decided to snap her out of it.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to do here, then you may leave." He accidentally let the words out of his mouth; probably due to his exhaustion. He was expecting her to hiss back at him

"O-okay, I'll be leaving now." She left in a plague of shyness ridding inside her. He was not supposing that would happen but disregarded and went into the bath.

* * *

"Well Miltrad? Ready for this?" Katarina confirmed as she was walking just a few feet in front of him.

"I am, don't worry." He lied. He was only recently told this was somewhat of an important match, probably the only one of the day. This meant that the other champions were privileged to spectate in special seats in front of the summoners involved.

"Does this favour have anything to do with today's match?" he inquired, trying to build conversation with the assassin as they walked to their destination.

"None, I don't mix politics with my personal agendas, though I'd like to drag you into them." she joked as they neared the summoning platform.

"Do your best out there." he said with his usual smile

"You too, summoner." she replied with a smirk.

She was on a field of justice, the famed summoner's rift.

* * *

Minutes ticked by, and by the looks of it, the teams were on par, with the score cutting in by just an inch. Miltrad had already done his best keeping Katarina out of harm's way. He had always given the champions he used privilege to move on their own and freedom to attack at their whim, he felt if he were to control movement he would just be in their way, and he'd make them feel the discomfort of being controlled. He had made convenient teleportation spells on her behalf whenever he needed, taking immediate control whenever escape was necessary. He would simply tell them what is going on and recommend what to do. Whenever a fight breaks out he contemplates whether attack or retreat was the option. He had his usual on the field, garnering seven kills and no deaths the throughout the twenty minutes of the match. This was how it was always like. This is how he liked it.

"So, how do you feel?" he queried, putting Kat's wellbeing first.

"Well Miltrad, you protected me like you always do." she mentally replied, their telepathic conversation a secret between them.

"Then just do what you want for a while, get some gold, I'll just tell you what's up." he ended. He was his usual self, but could not contain himself being observed by the other champions especially those in the front row, noticing the certain blonde who had visited his room earlier. He had stolen gazes at her from the corner of his eyes from time to time during the match, but now that there was some leeway time, he could not help but look at her. She must've noticed because she looked at him rather deviously, but decided to give her usual bright and cheerful smile. Miltrad was taken aback by that face, she really reminded him of that girl, one about to be in a similar situation as Katarina.

* * *

"ARRRRRRRRGGGHHH!" he heard, even without the telepathic communication, the screech resounded in his ears. Kat had stepped on a mushroom, the swift scout's trademark. Miltrad had distracted too long and wasn't able to inform Kat not to go there. Before he could even react, it was all too late. He did not have the energy yet to cast spells as he watched in disbelief as he saw the blood hunter Wareick maul at Katarina, locking her into place only to be followed by the wuju blades man, Master Yi, who was striking as well. He could only look in shock as her body fell to the ground, though he couldn't hear a thump. Miltrad snapped.

* * *

Everyone in the stands could only watch in shock, Miltrad, the summoner with the flawless record, earned his first champion death. No one could actually believe it, especially Lux, who saw Katarina's body slump to the ground. She took her eyes off her personal crystal screen to turn her attention to the summoner in question. At first he was frozen, as if in a state of stasis. Then, he suddenly fell to the ground, his knees kissing the floor. All the champions present witnessed Miltrad have some sort off breakdown, shifting attention between the match and him. Miltrad then abruptly stood up, somewhat staggering. He put down his hood, revealing red eyes, visible signs of tears. In another split second, they turned into eyes that looked like it he was hell bent on revenge. Eyes that looked like the soul had died inside.

* * *

"Miltrad?! What happened?!" Katarina could only shout mentally. She was shocked as everyone else that Miltrad had let her die. She suddenly felt it once more. Even without him there, she could feel the same heaviness that overcame her the day before.

"Katarina, I will be taking full control." he declared to her mind. That command was scary, even for the sinister blade, but what confused her more was a girl with curly brown hair that was flashed with the command. In the next second, she felt control of her body taken from her as she bought wards for sight of the rift. Her body moved on its own, going to key points, specifically the route to the Golems, the Lizards, and the Baron.

"Kat, tell Annie to go to the golems and let her try and take It." they did as they were told and sometime later, they had been ambushed as they were going to take it. The summoner controlling annie was doing all he can, that's when Miltrad intervened.

* * *

"DOUBLE KILL" cried the announcer for all to hear. All the spectators wouldn't believe that the summoner who was on his knees earlier would be capable of that. Though none would be as surprised for what happens next.

* * *

"*Huff**huff* just *huff* five more *huff*" Miltrad said for him and Kat to hear. She was impressed by this. He had taken the liberty of taking two down after her demise but was still going for more. She was no stranger for blood lust, but Miltrad's rampage she felt was far from over. But this was overridden by something else. That same thing she had encountered yesterday in his room. It was very foreign and frightening, even for her.

* * *

"They're going to the Nashor" said a summoner using the grand master at arms.

"We may as well set them up." Another added, controlling the will of the blades.

"NO!" Noliad shouted, gaining his allied summoners' stares. If it wasn't bad enough he fell to the floor earlier, he's taking all the attention again.

"I'll take this. They're all mine." He concluded. For some reason, no one said otherwise.

* * *

Her body again moved on its own, behind the Baron's lair. She could feel Miltrad's hunger for kills as she lies there and wait. Then, unannounced, she felt her body flash over the wall, down the slope as she landed the killing blow on the Nashor, granting their team its exaltation. All foes in front view, she threw daggers which rebounded from on enemy to another as she quickly flash stepped behind the yordle known as Teemo, to turn into a burst of daggers that hit him, the swordsman, and the blood hunter. One by one, the bodies flopped down into the river, dying the water around red. But Katarina's voracity was yet to be bested as she repeated on Rumble and Morgana who was also there. 2 more kills to Miltrad's count.

* * *

"PENTAKILL!" yelled the announcer, earing the stunned looks of the spectators. This gave his allies the opportunity to go ahead and finish the match, cutting the enemies connection to their champions by wrecking their power source, their nexus. All could only watch as it ended, Lux looking with eyes of confusion towards Miltrad. It was his turn to look back at her, noticing his eyes going back to normal. But she only could only swift look of grief on his face that too welled up with tears. All summoner's sent back their champions with no noise, even Katarina who had always been one for celebration. They exited the huge room all eyes on Miltrad, who was being thrown a heap of questions. All at once he ran, as if for his life, and they could only watch as he disappeared into the hall, his purple figure growing smaller and smaller.


	3. Chapter 3: Specific Reasons

**Specific Reasons**

The cafeteria of the Institute of war was nosier than usual. The topic of interest isn't about the recently concluded match but more on one of the summoners that had participated. Most of the people in the area were gathered around the champion that certain summoner had used.

"Kat! How did it feel having been killed under Miltrad's control?" asked the will of the blades, who was a big fan of the man. Kat was asked this and a barrage of a lot of other questions. To her, she didn't really want to answer it, nor did she want to reveal that she had actually been somewhat afraid of what Miltrad from that time.

"I'm not going to say jack! Just leave me alone!" she had said as she treaded towards the exit after finishing her meal, going into the halls. Along the way, she could hear drabbles from summoners and champions alike: _What happened to Miltrad?-Heh! Not so perfect now aye?-He hasn't come out since yesterday, is he alright?-Not as skilled as I thought…-Hope Miltrad's alright ._

As she neared the 2 towering doors however, she was met by a familiar figure. She could easily recognize Miltrad stride into the dining area, somewhat hastening his steps. The first thought she had in her mind was he was going to apologize. She was however, not prepared for how he was going to do it. Everyone stared at the cloaked fugure as he came closer and closer to the sinister blade, some giving eyes of disgust, others those of pity. As soon as he was a meter distance, he quickly fell to his knees, his head bowed down, and then he started to shout.

"I'M SORRY KATARINA. YOU GOT KILLED UNDER MY CONTROL AND I FAILED YOU. NOT ONLY THAT, I WENT AS FAR AS SELFISHLY ASKING COMPLETE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY. I MUST'VE CAUSED YOU A LOT OF TROUBLE; I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN, BUT PLEASE FIND IT TO FORGIVE ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING." He publicly announces, his words filled with conviction. She expected an apology, not for him to prostrate in front of her, begging for forgiveness.

"Ca-calm down Miltrad! Why are you doing this?! You could have done this with just the two of us. Come on, stop this and get your ass up!" she commanded him as she helped him up to his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again while Miltrad still hid his face under his cloak. He raised his head, turned to Katarina and stunned her with his next statement.

"Dying must've felt awful didn't it?" he said with the best comforting face he could. Everyone in the room stopped to look at Miltrad. He had said one of the few things summoners neglect, and even forget to remember. Most of the eyes and feelings toward him were now of admiration, not anymore of pity and strife. Not only champions but some summoners went and cheered on. Who knew these few words could stir up the crowd so much. Champions and some other summoners then started to ponder, most of the time when a champion dies, they just either curse their way until they resurrect, or even worse stay silent and just continue on as if nothing happened. It shocked everyone that Miltrad had actually cared this much for all of them.

"PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" he once again asked.

"N-n-n-no, it's alright, really Miltrad, I'm used to it." She confessed as Miltrad finally calmed down. She quickly thought what her next course of action would be. All eyes were on them, even those of someone she had been longing for. Then she thought of something

"Th-that's right Miltrad! I asked you to do something for me right?! Come on! Let's go to my room!" she excused as she pulled his arm towards her room.

* * *

Lux could only watch from a distance in the canteen as she saw Miltrad be pulled towards katarina's room, giving this serious look and vibrating a serious aura. But this could not overwrite the look that he had given her the day before, that unforgettable face of grief that gave her s glimpse of his soul at looked shattered and broken at the time. And what's more, it was only directed at her. Since then, he has been in her mind. Then and there she had decided she wanted to know more. She wanted to help Miltrad

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Katarina snapped as she sat on the bed, a hand palmed upon her face.

"I'm sor-"

"That's enough apologizing from you from one day Miltrad… And in front of the whole league no less!" she cut him off as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Well, it's just, I felt really bad about what happened. It's not about my record, it's just that, I failed you, even though you put your life and trust in me, I wasn't good enough…" he sulked as he sat down on a nearby chair. Even for a seasoned assassin, she had not yet encountered such sincerity. She felt Miltrad really was feeling bad now, and it would just hurt more if she decided to delve into the details.

"Fine Mitlrad, we'll just put the past behind us." She decided. To bring back up the mood, she gave him this devious smile

"There's still the favour you owe me and you said you'd do anything for me to forgive you right?" she proclaimed with her usual trademark smirk across her face.

"Anything! You name it! I'll do the impossible if I have to!" she declared with even more conviction in his voice than his public apology. This was when Katarina started to falter. She knew this was her chance, but she could jeopardize a lot with her desires.

But she said it out anyway "PLEASE SET ME UP WITH A DATE WTH GAREN!"

A short silence filled the soundproof room, as all rooms were in the institute.

* * *

Miltrad still had to take some time to process this. He had thought long and hard after the match yesterday and decided to publicly apologize to atone for his mistake of forsaking Katarina's life. He even steeled his resolve that he would do anything in his power to fulfil whatever wish she had that could possibly compensate for his wrong doing. But he did not expect the Sinister Blade, the most feared assassin in noxus, fidget in place on her bed as she just asked a famed summoner to help her get a date with the Might of Demacia.

"You're pretty close with him right? Can you do that? You're not going back on your word are you?" she queried with redness from her cheeks up to her ears as she hid her face behind her hands.

He hesitated to say anything at first, actually if it was that kind of simple matter, he had already thought of a plan in less than 5 minutes. He knew exactly what to instruct Katarina and how Garen would react. But he still hesitated to ask but did.

"Umm… Are you sure about this? I know the league states that Champions are no Longer affiliated with a certain faction and are independent induviduals, but you being noxian and him demacian is…"

"So were you lying to me Miltrad? Is that what your resolve is?" She replied giving him the death glare that said he wouldn't help a maiden in need.

He shuddered a little and calmly replied "Fine, I won't ask why. Come to my room at seven later this evening, I'll fix everything up." As Katarina's eyes widened.

"Oh Thank You Thank You Thank You Miltrad!" as she came in for a bear like embrace.

"You are officially forgiven." She concluded as she messed up his hair under the hood.

He walked to the door "See you later then, oh and wear your most formal dress."

"Sure, thank you again."

"That's enough thanks from you." He replied with a chuckle as he left and Katarina closed the door. She started celebrating by bawling all over her bed repeatedly screaming yes to herself.

"You like my brother that much?" a voice from the middle of the room sounded. On instinct, she threw a dagger to its direction, only to pass through the blonde projection. She looked a little to the right to see the real lady of luminocity.

* * *

Lux was outside of the room for the whole conversation, refracting light to keep her hidden. As Miltrad exited, she entered undetected. She did not expect Katarina to be infatuated with her brother, though that was not her objective in coming in.

"What do you want." Katarina said with a somewhat nervous face.

"Don't worry, I couldn't care less for what you want with my brother, though I have something else I want."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" she shot back her nervousness fading away from her system.

"I want information. Miltrad broke down on the summoners' platform after you died. I want to know why."

"Heh; why ask me, I don't know as much as you do." She whipped back

"You have to know something, I mean, he acted WAY different from how he usually would."

Katarina didn't really want to remember the experience, she herself said it was water under the bridge, but she felt she had to or else. As she recollected, she recovered some significant details.

"Well, first, as he said earlier, he took complete control of my body. Second, as I came back, this flash of a girl's face was projected to my mind, God knows who it was. Lastly, there was this immense blood lust from Miltrad, though there was this other emotion that was transmitted, something much stronger. I don't know what it was. He also felt like that when I asked about you the day before. That's all I know." She ended, looking as though she was hoping Lux was satisfied with the answer.

"Hmmm… interesting. Thanks, it might help." She then proceeded to the door, close to leaving her presence. Before she closed the door however, she said one last thing.

"Oh yeah…Good luck with my brother." She left as quickly as she came in. Did Katarina just earn her approval? Whatever, she had to find her High Command outfit first. Today was certainly full of energy and intrigue.


	4. Chapter 4: Celebratory Demeanour

**Celebratory Demeanour **

"Okay Kat, let me explain: I have set up a table for two in my room, and have prepared a meal course for you and Garen. When Garen comes in, he'll be expecting me. In reality, it'll be really dark in here, I'll be outside hiding. Garen'll let himself in and I seal the door with a lock spell. You'll have three hours' time with him. You know what to do after?" Miltrad confirmed as Kat sat on his bed, fixing her High Command uniform from any creases and folds.

"Yeah, I'll do as you told me, got it. But what are the chances of him just thrusting his sword right through me?" she shot back.

"Don't worry, I know Garen well enough to know he won't attack a pretty lady in a dress. And from our recent conversations, I know for a fact that this isn't one sided. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He assured her as her face went into a deep shade of red. Did Miltrad just tell him that their feelings are mutual?

Miltrad proceeded to leave and said "He'll be coming soon; just do as I told you and you'll be fine."

"Wait!" said the sinister blade.

"What?"

"Thanks again Miltrad… for everything" his heart panged a little.

"Yeah… just trying to help." and left..

That was the last words she had heard from Miltrad for the entire night.

* * *

Miltrad saw Garen step up to his door. He proceeded to enter without hesitation, just as he had told him. He had made an excuse of telling him to come so that they can plan new strategies for when they are on the fields of justice. As he entered he dashed and slammed the door shut behind Garen. He said a little chant and he sealed the lock, making it so it can't be opened from the inside or out. He heard some noise from his room that gradually died down.

"_Well, that's a weight off my shoulders_" he thought to himself as he heard his own stomach rumble. He was so focused on helping Katarina that he had forgot he hadn't eaten for the whole day. And the fact that he cooked a meal he wasn't going to eat didn't help either. He was on time too, it was prime time and they were serving dinner at the cafeteria. He walked down the usual patio leading to the dining area. He prepared for whatever was about to come and calmly entered.

He took his meal from the counter and proceeded to his seat. The usual people then started to surround his table, that's how it's always been.

"So, Miltrad, how was your day?" asked the prodigal explorer as he took a seat beside him.

"Oh, everything's good, I just helped Kat with something earlier, so not much since then." He replied as he took a spoonful of food.

"Really? Then have you heard of the new champion that's coming tomorrow? She's a feisty friend of mine." said Caitlyn, the sheriff of piltover.

"I've only caught a glimpse of her when she came in for her judgment. She was the rowdy one with the huge gauntlets ummmm… Vi was it?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He ended.

After which Miltrad went back to his meal. The people around him were doing the usual, talking about topics from the league, most relating to him. Some would come up to ask him about this random topic to which he would respectfully reply. Things went on as they normally would. Miltrad lost it.

"Why are you guys acting like nothing happened?! Aren't you guys supposed to be laughing at me or scorning me for that match!? This just doesn't feel right!" He finally confessed what he had been feeling as he at his supper. A short silence fell, after which they all did laugh, though not for the reasons he would think.

"Hahahaha; did you really think we would hate you for some small slip up like that?" announced the judicator

"Yaharhar! You be too good a man to be scorned at me bucko!" shouted the saltwater scourge.

"I myself am a big fan of you Miltrad, something as small as that isn't going to make me put less faith in you." said the will of the blades.

"You're just having one of those bad days you know?" comforted the fist of shadow with her fellow ninja behind her, nodding in agreement.

"If it means anything now, I'm sorry for what happened that yesterday." apologized the wuju blades man, looking somewhat remorseful.

Miltrad couldn't believe how much these guys trusted him. He was so stuck up on how he felt that he ignored what others thought of him.

He then assured "No master Yi, it was my mistake, it has nothing to do with you or your summoner."

"And about what happened earlier, I really am impressed that you thought of us that way. You are by far, the only summoner I've met that doesn't care about a win or a loss, you really cared about our wellbeing." proclaimed the enlightened one.

"Yes, very. We really do appreciate what you've done for us so far. We felt like someone really cared for us even if they know we'll come back after being killed." followed up the Exemplar of Demacia.

"And you know, we won't really do anything remotely bad to you unless you really deserve It." continued Swain.

As he was still taking it in, he could hear Tryndamere's loud voice behind him"And if you do deserve anything, it's a party! You've been so nice and great to us that we may as well throw you one!"

"Quite right, Gragas, come and bring in some drinks, on us!" replied Ashe who was sitting on his lap.

"Noxus won't be beat, Singed, come bring some drinks of our own." countered the master tactician.

"No really, you guys don't have to do this."

"Oh come on, your still acting like that? Tell you what, if you really wanna make up for whatever you think you did wrong then show Vi a good time when she comes okay?" Caitlyn hissed at the robed man.

He thought about it and opted it was a good plan and just nodded in agreement.

To start things off, Jayce suddenly shouted "Let the fun begin!"

Everything went downhill from here as they revelled inside the Institute of War's cafeteria, though in there everyone could be as raucous as they wanted. And besides, who would say otherwise to the best warriors Valoran had to offer?

* * *

"_Ugghhh… I'm beat_." Miltrad thought to himself. As he contemplated to his own tiredness, he managed to stagger to his room. He took his key and unlocked it knowing that the lock spell had already worn off. He shut the door and noticed that the dinner he had left for Garen and Katarina to eat was no longer there and no one was inside. "_They must've left already." _He concluded. Even though he was tired, he went over to the table to grab the dishes and put them in the sink for him to wash when he woke up. As he passed by, he could've sworn he saw squirming on the bed. Did his bed just move? He set down the plates and utensils and approached his bed, bracing himself and pulled the sheets. No one knew who was most surprised. Miltrad who saw Garen and Katarina cuddled up to each other all lovey-dovey, or the couple who was woken up by his actions.

* * *

"I set you up for a date, so how did it end up in the bed?" He said as was seated on his bed, the noxian and demacian kneeled down in front of him, both still without any clothes.

"Well, you said what I could do what I thought was best after we ate, so I said this and that and this and that happened and…" the noxian answered.

"Sorry Miltrad, it's my fault. I was a bit forceful and things just went their way. We were in the heat of the moment and I pushed her on the bed and-"

"No need to explain it in detail!" he cut Garen off as he bowed his head in embarrassment s did the assassin next to him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't bring himself to scold them seriously. I mean, how could he get in between two people in love? He turned around to avoid seeing the couple.

"I'll let this slide for now; go put some clothes on and be lovey-dovey somewhere else." He said with a somewhat irritated voice. The two did just that, picking up their clothes near his bed as his back was turned, not looking. The two then proceeded for the door when they were stopped by Miltrad's voice.

"Wait, before you guys go… Congratulations." he said with a very sincere smile in his face.

"Thanks Miltrad, we couldn't have been honest without you." as Garen lightly embraced Kat.

This put a smirk on his envious face "Get a room you two!" he replied as the trio laughed. Then the two left, leaving Miltrad to change the sheets he knew was drenched in their fluids. He wasn't that upset as he changed the sheets; he was somewhat even happy he had brought the two together. He opted to wash them and the plates tomorrow as he lie and think in his newly changed bed. He then remembered his deal with Cait. Until he slept, he thought of tactics on how to keep Vi safe on the field.


	5. Chapter 5: Humble Announcement

**Humble Announcement**

"So let me get this straight, you want me, to give you permission to look at Miltrad's citizen profile back at Piltover?" was the dumbfounded question of the sheriff.

"Yes, I'll do it as a Demacian Intelligence officer if I have to!" replied the lady of luminocity who had a summoner seated beside her and the sheriff across. The lady across gave a light groan and replied.

"Access denied for you Miss. Intelligence officer." she replied in a straight face.

"Please Caitlyn, this is very impo-"

"I will however give access to Luxanna Crownguard, a very concerned friend." The brunette cut off with a devilish smile on her face. This caused Lux to blush slightly, but took the chance.

"Fine! Whatever you say, just let me see it!" insistently clamoured Lux. She had this sudden request because for the whole of yesterday she couldn't get much information about Miltrad other than the fact that he said he came from Piltover, which she found out from the summoner friend beside her, Filma.

"We can teleport us there any time now." suggested the robed woman. She was helping Lux for two reasons. One, the two were like sister, very much inseparable. Two, she knew this was going to lead to trouble, so she would be there to bail her out if she needed.

"Rest assured Lux, I'll give you an escort into the archives…" she guaranteed.

"Then let's go no-"

"But not today."

"Why?!"

"A good friend of mine has a match today, I wanna see how she does." She ended giving Lux a wink and strides off, waving her long brown hair.

* * *

"Three games in a row! You are on a roll today Miltrad!" praised the prodigal explorer porting in behind the summoner, almost choking on his meal.

"Looks like you got your Mojo back, well done." commended Jarvan the IV who decided to sit across from him.

"Though, you do look a bit pale, what's wrong?" asked the star-child, concerned for his health.

"Oh no, don't worry, just a bit tired. Maybe not enough sleep." He replied taking a fork of steak.

"Really? Did something interesting happen last night after the party?" queried the bounty hunter with a intrigued tone of voice. In fact, she was right on the mark. He had just set up Garen and Katarina on a date which ended in bed. If that wasn't amusing, he didn't know what is. Speaking of the devil, or devils, he saw Katarina approaching in from his left with her sister, Cass, and saw Garen to the right with Xin. He decided to do the best thing for them right now. As they came within his vicinity, he first grabbed Katarina by the arm, then Garen by the scarf cape and publicly announced in a monotone voice.

"Well, if you call finding these two naked in my bed cuddling up next to each other interesting, then yes, something interesting happened last night." This silenced everyone in the room. All eyes were moving in between the three people as Miltrad let go and continued eating as if nothing happened.

"Err... uhhh…. Are you serious about this Miltrad?" replied Sarah Fortune, who was truly taken aback. Miltrad simply nooded, drinking his tea. The room once more was engulfed in noiselessness.

"YOU GUYS WHAT!?" screamed the tyrant Swain, who almost transformed into his beastly bird form, breaking the room's silence"

"What is the meaning of this Garen?!" violently retorted the Exemplar of Demacia.

"What is your scheme having your top assassin seduce my best friend Swain?!"

"Hmph, the better question is what you want with Noxus' top and prized warrior!"

"Really now? You going to have her gain my friend's trust and make Demacia lose its Vanguard's captain?!"

"No, I expect you to take my assassin in to your wretched country and take her prisoner and hostage.

As all this was being exchanged, murmurs were heard from all around, and Garena and Katarina couldn't really say anything at this point."

"You askin for a fight?!" challenged Jarvan.

"You have one then!" replied Jericho with fervour. Then suddenly, they felt their bodies grow weak, immensely weak. The two were brought to their knees. They turned their attention to the summoner who was the cause of all this, who was only holding out his hand and taking a sip of his warm tea as he sapped away the two leaders' energy.

"Okay, number one, you both know you can't hurt each other in here, even though we were all on such good terms in last night's party. Number two, these two have no plans on assassinating and kidnapping or whatever, these two are purely, earnestly, and truly in love, show them." as he turned his gaze to the couple behind him, motioning them to do it. To everyone's surprise, Katarina pulled on Garen's sharp to pull him into a long deep savoury kiss wherein everyone just looked in awe as the Might of Demacia and the Sinister Blade's lips touched violently.

"Awwwwwwww" cheered the crowd as the two broke it off, both blushing profously, But Jarvan and Swain still had sceptical looks.

"And number three, if anyone wants to get in the way of these two…" he dared as two small flames came to his hand.

"…will have to answer to me!" he concluded as he stunned the two.

"Ummm…well…is this really okay Miltrad?" asked jarvan with a wavering voice.

"I mean, two of the best fighters from two opposing countries being together, is it a good idea?" interjected the Master Tactitian.

Miltrad started to wear a somewhat annoyed face "I announced this so that it wouldn't cause any problems in the future! It's better to come clean as early as now like they did before someone troublesome does something troubling, so I did them a favour! Well, they're better than a certain prince and half-dragon I've been noticing for three months…." Causing Shyvanna and Jarvan to exchanged nervous faces.

"And you Swain! You're not getting any younger you know! I mean, you're still in like your twenties, but you gotta live your life! It's not just about ruling Valoran or whatever; you have to have more than one goal! I mean look, people six years younger already did!" he said waving towards the happy couple behind him.

"Miltrad! Let's go! Your match is about to start!"

Miltrad's big speech in the cafeteria was interrupted by Caitlyn, who was calling him from the hall. He then remembered his promise to her the day before. All at once, he gulped down the last of his cold tea and abruptly stood up and trudged to the giant doors.

"I have a match to watch, you all play nice while I'm gone okay!?" he ended with a smirk on his face. Everyone watched as he met up with Caitlyn, exchange some words, and be on their way to the summoner platforms. Then, all eyes were again on the nervous couple, their senses being stung by the silence.

"So, uhhhmm… When's the wedding?" sheepishly asked Jarvan, earning the couple's twin blush.


	6. Chapter 6: Dented Information

**Dented Information**

"_UGGGGHHHH! WHAT IS WITH THESE GUYS!? _" was all that Vi could think of at the moment as she trudged from one of the summoning platforms going into the patio, en route to another one nearby. The expression she wore was definitely one of annoyance.

_"These guys don't know how to use me at all! All I've been doing is dying stupid deaths; these morons are Valoran's smartest? What a load of bull!" _

As she thought, she was already in front of the room of her next summoner platform. There, she was greeted by this certain familiar purple top hat.

"CAIT!" she screamed in glee as she came towards her friend to hug her off her feet with her huge hextech gauntlets.

"Hey Vi! How's things been treating you?" she asked while her body was being brought down back to the ground.

Vi put on an irritated face and immediately complained "Nothing good's happened since I got here! You said these guys were the keenest in Valoran? Well they all just seem like idiots to me!"

"I apologize on the behalf of all the summoners in the institute." said a voice behind her friend. When she turned to look, she was a violet robed figure bowing his head for atonement, though this was not enough to dowse her anger.

"So what, you're the next guys to fuck things up for me?!" she hissed angrily.

"I apologize in advance and for now." he meekly replied.

"You don't have to Miltrad, I'm sure you're going to do well as you always do." the sheriff said in his defence. Vi was surprised that Caitlyn, her perfectionist of a partner, praise someone like him.

"How sure are you that he isn't like those other bozos that couldn't do anything worth shit for me?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see soon enough." She simply ended with a gentle smile directed to the man known as Miltrad. She was confused, for she rarely saw he partner give out that kind of smile, so she knew something was up. The three went inside and the sheriff sat down on one of the spectator's seats as the other two went to their platforms.

* * *

"My name's Miltrad by the way." He greeted her as she took her place in the summoning circle.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with." Not wanting to chitchat anymore, she simply clamoured this, though she was surprised he just gave her a small smile

"Ready when you are." she told him, not expecting anything like a reply. Though her heart somewhat shook when she heard what he did say in reply.

"Be careful, ok?" was the last thing she heard. Before she could even reply, she was already in view of the blue nexus; she was already in summoner's rift.

* * *

"Well, so far so good." Miltrad thought, which he knew Vi could hear as well.

"Yeah, no mishaps… well not YET." she mentally replied. Miltrad was doing his best to understand how Vi moved and acted and felt for the moment. He wasn't trying to force anything remotely dangerous and unfamiliar yet. He knew if he did, things could go very bad very quickly. For the moment, he was letting her do as she wanted, punching the heck out of the creeps and looting gold she needed at the topmost lane. As for now, there was just this silence of the game's early stage. But all hell breaks loose when a certain champion deviates from the middle lane.

Vi was too close to the bush and was caught by surprise when she felt her body be snared. She could clearly see the rune's float above her head somewhat like a prison. She then saw a glimpse a mauve skinned man from the bushes, one she heard from stories to be known as Ryze, the rouge mage. As she this happened, her opposing laner, Renekton, the butcher of the sands, dashed towards her and felt the shock of pain. She saw crimson drip down her arm as she felt the crescent blade cleave into her. She knew it was no good; she just braced her death that was to come. Then she felt something was wrong, not as if things were wrong already, but she felt she had lost control of herself, her body being taken. Before she could even think of anything in her confused state, she heard Miltrad say something she doesn't usually hear said to her.

"Just trust me" She felt weird. Not in a long time has anyone told her to trust them. Throughout her life, she was just some thug in the vicinity of Piltover like many others. She had no one to rely on except herself. That was until Caitlyn took her in, even though she did a lot of nasty things, she still helped her; and now here she was, being told to trust someone who she had just med with her life. As she thought this however, she felt her body be ported a short distance away, nearing the enemies top lane brushes. She went in and sure enough, her aggressors followed suit. But from their actions, they expected her to high tail it back into their side, going to the left. With Miltrad in control, she charged her hextech gauntlets and dashed out to the right, entering the enemies' jungle, going deeper into enemy territory. As she ran under Miltrad's guidance, she felt her steps go faster, and she just kept on running, and before her pursuers even knew they headed the wrong way, she was long gone, safely back at her base's platform. She felt like she was just one cut away from becoming mincemeat, like all those other deaths she had for the day. This was a first for her, not just to see such an intelligent tactic, but for someone to actually save her in such a clever way. Heck it was the first time someone had saved her from death. Before she could think of anymore however, Miltrad's voice invaded her mind.

"Vi! You alright?!" was his nervous query; again with this guy. She felt that, again, for the first time in a long time, someone was worried for her. Not worried as an able body in some bank heist, it was a different kind of worry that she hasn't felt from being on the outskirts of Piltover.

"Yeah, I'm fine… thanks to you…"

"Thank goodness!" he replied as she grabbed her next set of items, going back to her lane, with this new kind of feeling striking her from this new summoner she just met.

* * *

Minutes ticked by, the match was at its breaking point. Miltrad felt that one good battle could decide how it ends. Without even consulting the others, he already knew how they would act and interact as a brilliant plan was already being formulated in his mind and it was based on Vi's so called principle: Punch now, ask questions while punching.

"Hey Vi."

"What?"

"Want to get even with those guys before?" he asked and heard a hearty laugh form the Enforcer.

"I. Would. Love to." He felt the need for some pay back was getting Vi really psyched up.

"Got it."

This being said, there was already a standoff in the middle lane as his four allies were still keeping them at bay. Vi was still arriving at the scene and from an unseen area, unannounced, she locked unto the rogue mage, dashed to him, gave him an uppercut that sent him into the air, she followed suit and jumped up just to slam him back into the ground, putting everyone, even her allies into a panic. This was all the initiation they needed as the clash has finally begun. Sarah Fortune, the team's ranged fighter fired a good eight streams of bullets as Khazix, the Voidreaver leapt in to assault one of the enemies softer champions. Sona was just in the background, doing nothing but healing and harassing as much as she could. This all happened while Amumu, the sad mummy, was taking all the hits for the team; ensnaring them as the enemies became helpless. As it drew to a close, Vi punched the last of Ryze's battered face until she was sure it was dead and all she could see around her was the carcasses of those such as Renekton and Rumble lay dead on the ground. With this, the enemy team felt all hope was lost as it was a five to zero clash and decided it was high time to concede.

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!" screamed Vi as she grabbed Miltrad with her gauntlets as she petted his head in a rather rough manner.

"That's the best match I've had so far!"

"See? What did I tell you? Quite the skilled man I presume?!"

"Yeah…I guess you can say that…" as she showed s subtle smile, which immediately turned back to her usual smug smirk.

"Anyway, Cait, you seem really fond of this guy, you got your eyes on him or something?" she joked to her purple hatted partner.

The Sheriff just gave them a stern look and retorted "I wouldn't dream it, I can guess that he's already taken anyway."

"I/He am/is?!" they replied simultaneously

"He's famous in the league and has a lot of choices; he's probably got someone in mind already. Never mind that, don't think about it much; anyway you must be famished from all those matches?" as she motioned for Vi to release Miltrad from her vice grip.

"That's the best thing you've said all day cupcake, let's go! See ya later Miltrad!"was the last thing she said before the duo marched to the cafeteria, leaving Miltrad to go back to his room.

* * *

"You were right about that guy, he really was different." Vi confessed to Caitlyn.

"Huh? Why are you saying that all of the sudden?"

"I just felt…different when he used me. It felt like he really cared. Not once did I die under his control, and he really did worry about me, just feels new to me, that's all…"

"Ahhh… I get what you say, he really is a unique one, though, he has problems of his own too."

"What?! A guy as cheery and caring as him? What could possibly be wrong?"

"That's what Lux is trying to find out too."

"You mean that light person from Demacia?"

"Yup, I may be a detective, but I feel that she is best suited to handle this case for some reason." she then got this silence from Vi which was rare.

"Is she the person you were referring to when you said he was taken earlier?" she broke the silence as she look towards the cafeteria doors.

"Maybe she is." the sheriff replied with a rare mischievous face and a sly tone of voice.

"Well, if you say so cupcake, now let's get some grub!" she ended as she rubbed her gauntlets together in hunger.


	7. Chapter 7: Intrusive Knowledge

**Intrusive Knowledge**

"Thanks Caitlyn, this really means a lot, but are you sure we can just go in and check the civilian records like this?"

"It's all fine, it'd be a different story if it were a criminal record, but Miltrad is clean enough for anyone to check his record, especially someone of your status." She replied as she, Lux, and Filma strided the narrow hallway of the Piltover police station. The sheriff took out the keys to the civilian records room and let them in.

"Though I say that, can you really find anything by looking at his civilian record like this?" the purple hatted woman queried.

"You never know where info can be hidden! I've got to check out all possible leads if I were to find out about Miltrad."

"Well, just make sure you do find out what's wrong with the lad, none of us want a repeat of what happened that day, Miltrad looked like he was in a lot of pain…" was her worried announcement.

"Just don't take it too far, we don't want things to get too ugly with the institute." said the summoner who was leaning against the door of the record room, Filma.

Filma was a very skilled summoner. She and Lux struck it up one time and ended up being good friends in the process. They would act very sisterly to one another and were very worried when the other was troubled about something. It was Filma's turn to look out for Lux.

"Don't worry Filma, I'm just doing a little investigating here and there, it's not really hurting anybody now is it?" she pouted back as Caitlyn handed her the folder of Miltrad's citizen history in Piltover. The room in itself was a little cramp and the files were in aisles like you would see in libraries. Also like a library, there was a desk at the front of the room which they decided to utilize. As Lux sat down on the chair, Caitlyn stood at the side while Filma leaned against the wall near it as The lady of Luminocity went through the file.

"He's an orphan?!" she announced somewhat startling the people in the room.

"It says here he was adopted by Maxer Wellham from Kalamanda and moved in five years ago. Well, that's all it says on the front, he doesn't look like to have participated in any events it looks, and he doesn't have any political or criminal affiliations or interactions…" she reported in an intrigued voice. The front page has details mostly concerning about the most basic of his personal information, namely his name, age, address, and when he came to Piltover. There would usually be a birth certificate but it was none present which was confusing for the group. Other things such as registration forms for events and his applications for certain government functions should also be here, but there in it was only his citizenship form, apart from another page behind.

"Is that all?" asked Filma who suddenly became interested. Lux flipped over the second page, the last one in the folder. There was a paper with an attached newspaper clipping. All three ladies took a peek at the paper and were astonished at what is.

"It's a court hearing?" started the summoner.

"And Miltrad testified?" continued the sheriff.

"And he won the case!" ended the lady of luminosity.

"This certainly is interesting. Lux, what's the case about?" sustained the sheriff as she read through the newspaper clipping.

"Hmmm… the murder of a noble's daughter that's dated… seven year ago?!"

"What would Miltrad know about that?" asked Filma who was reading summon which dated back three years ago. The three then contemplated on her question, rattling out their brains and came to a conclusion.

"We should ask his the man who adopted him about this while we're here… Maxer Wellham was it?" Filma suggested

"You're probably right…." Lux praised

"Quite right, do you ladies need a police escort? He lives somewhere in the higher residential district, not that far from here." Caitlyn offered as she folded the file and put it back in the shelf

"That would be nice." Both said in unison. They knew he was their only lead; they wanted to find out more.

"Hey there Miltrad, what are you reading?" asked an intrigued Garen who just happened to be passing by.

"Oh, hi Garen. I'm just reading this book about the basics of Hextech techmaturgy, that's all." He casually replied as he didn't take his concentration off the thick book.

"Woah! Reading on such a difficult subject, what are you planning on doing?" he probed as he took a seat next to the stone bench he was sitting on which was situated in front of a tree in the Institute's vast and beautiful courtyard.

"Well, since I came to the league, I've learned how to sharpen all kinds of blades, tighten bow strings, calibrate all kinds of guns, even how to give a boar a bath, but I've yet to learn how to maintain hextech techmaturgy such as Vi's gauntlets, so I figured I'd study about it just in case, for Jayce's and Corki's sake as well." Miltrad coolly replied as he took a sip from the cup of tea next to him. Garen was truly amazed, even more so that he just noticed it now. Miltrad was putting so much effort in trying to keep everyone in the institute happy; he truly was a man worthy of respect.

"Well, Miltrad, I know I've said this a lot of times now, but thank you. You've been a big help to me and to Kat; we wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Think nothing of it, I was just doing what I could to help, though mostly from here on out it's going to be you two from now on, so don't be as indecisive as you were before; you're a changed man." Was the summoner's friendly reminder as he was still reading the basics handbook. At this time Garen was just giving a subtle smile and thinking of a way to somehow return the favour. Then he suddenly remembered that one discussion some of the champions were talking about in the canteen two days ago.

"Oh yeah! Miltrad, The other day some champs were talking about Lux an-" Garen suddenly cut himself off because he felt something drop. The atmosphere around Miltrad suddenly got heavier, and it went down way too quickly. For some reason, the words just didn't seem want to come out from Garen's mouth, even a seasoned captain like him couldn't handle the amount of pressure Miltrad was giving off. Then he recalled one thing he and Kat talked about on their date, about how Kat felt something like this the last time she brought up Lux too. Though her description was nowhere near feeling it first hand; put it simply, it was scary.

"What were you about to say Mister Crownguard?" he calmly asked with his natural smile as he turned to face the Might of Demacia whilst slamming his book shut.

For some reason, Garen felt it was easier to face death on the fields of justice rather that the situation he was in now and simply took the safest route he could think of.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" With this, Miltrad's aura started to dissipate and return to normal as he went and tried to go back to his reading. Garen felt like he stepped on a landmine while trying to nonchalantly walk through a field on that one. He decided not to bother with that issue again; he felt something bad was going to happen if he did.

"Whatcha reading Mister?" asked a cute voice to the right of Miltrad. The familiar red haired figure holding a stuffed bear was none other than Annie, The Dark Child, though in Miltrad's eye's she was not dark at all. He seemed to have regained his usual composure and playfully pet her head.

"Annie, I'm reading on something hard to understand, so…" he paused as he grabbed into his leather sling bag and took out a thinner book and handed it to the curious lass. He was always prepared like this, no matter where he was, on and off the fields.

"… Take this and read it, I'm sure you'll find it very fun." He explained in the simple words even a child could understand. He then resumed his reading as Annie proceeded to sit in between him and the towering soldier who seemed to have calmed down as well. Though not a few minutes passed and the child already wore a stumped face.

"I don't get it at all… Read it for me mister!" she impishly asked in the cutest voice Miltrad has heard. He could only give a sigh of happiness as he closed his complicated guide of a book and grabbed the thinner story booklet from Annie's small hands.

"Fine, this is an interesting story, so listen well okay?"

"Yes!" she replied as Miltrad read her a story of a great hero of Valoran who helped anyone in need. Annie listened attentively and even Garen payed attention as well to this interesting story. One Miltrad had read a hundred times over when he was young… at the orphanage he used to stay at.

This was what Miltrad usually does whenever he had free time, especially on a day he noticed a certain light mage, sheriff, and summoner was on leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Expected Arrival

Expected Arrival

"Why hello there, My name is Constantina, I am sir Maxer's personal maid, he has been expecting you for quite a while now, please come in." was what the three girls were greeted with when they reached Maxer Wellham's home. They went through the streets of Piltover, earning them some curious and awe-stricken looks from passers-by. They climed up a hill that leads to the higher residential district where Miltrad's supposed adoptive father lived.

"He was expecting us?" asked the woman clad in robes to her friends as they walk through the house as the maid lead them to Sir Maxer's private study.

"This is starting to get more and more interesting." Commented the light mage as the maid opened the door and motioned for them to enter the room. Inside, they saw a man with his back turned, looking at the big glass window that was behind his desk. Looking around the room, they saw that it was adorned with files and books all around, with two massive shelves at both their left and right. It was in quite of a mess but not so much as it was catastrophic.

"I heard you were expecting us?" spoke the sheriff breaking the room's delicate silence.

"Did Constantina tell you that? Well, yes, I have been expecting you. Ves dropped me a note that a summoner, light mage, and sheriff took a leave from their duties at the institute." He calmly said as he turned to face the trio. His hair was grey in some areas on his scalp and he himself seems to have some age to him. The patch of hair beneath his chin also indicated this as well. Though looking at his posture he didn't seem to be some frail old man. At the time, he was wearing a polo that was of high quality and was meant for meetings. It looked like he really did expect them.

The girls tried to put two and two together, and then realized something.

"Ummm… sir, by Ves, do you happen to mean High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye?" inquired the summoner Filma. They were surprised that a high councillor like Vesseira would know a man like him.

"Yes, exactly the one, we go way back, but that's a story for another time. I know that the story you would like to hear today is one about Miltrad, is it not?" this time they were truly taken aback. How much did this man know about what was going to happen today?

"If you're wondering how I know, Ves told me all about Miltrad's little fit a couple of days ago. Seriously, that boy never changes."

"Never changes, what do you mean?" asked Lux with a stumped look on his face.

"Whenever something doesn't go under way, or when he simply gets upset, his performance dramatically becomes better, even I don't know why." The three were surprised that this wasn't the first time that happened, especially Lux. If she had to imagine Miltrad going through the same pain again, her heart would ache.

"I know you are here to find a way to help Miltrad in whatever he is going through, something I haven't accomplished for the five years I have taken him under my wing. But maybe if it is you, maybe you can end this." He announced as he gave lux an expecting look.

"I don't know if I can be of use because I don't know about Miltrad before I adopted him, but you may be able to get something out of what I do know."

"Then may you please start with when you first met the lad?" intruded the sheriff in a somewhat rude manner, though this did not offend the man.

"A good suggestion, I hope you three can stay for a story." as Constantina came in to bring three chairs and set them in front of the desk as she served them tea and crackers. Maxer too took a seat behind his desk and started to narrate.

* * *

"Thanks Miltrad for agreeing to do this. This isn't usually something you'd ask a summoner to do."

"Don't mention it Riven; just doing anything I can to help."

Miltrad was in the Institute's training room with riven as he was helping her with sharpening her blade as Riven stitched up her worn out scabbard.

"Though I'm surprised Miltrad, I didn't know that you knew how to sharpen blades."

Miltrad put down the whetstone as he grabbed a rag to polish off the last of the razor's edge he was just honing.

"It's just something that was taught to me before I became a summoner, it was an important part of training."

"Training? Training for what?" curiously asked riven as she hooked her scabbard on her belt.

"How to wield a blade, what other training could there be?" he said with a faint smile as he handed the sharpened rune blade back to riven which she properly sheathed. She could feel a little gloominess in the words that he spoke.

"Oh ho, so Miltrad knows how to use a sword? That certainly is a surprise indeed." said a gaudy voice that entered the training hall. No one could mistake the short black hair that was accented with a little red that treaded proudly to the two's location.

"Oh, Miss Laurent, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing, just surprised that a summoner like you actually knows how to hold a weapon other than those glass balls oh yours." Riven felt the pride and ridicule in the words she spoke. She then turned to look to Miltrad who had his put down his hood. He was showing his usual smile though she could've sworn he saw him grit his teeth, though he couldn't really do anything about her comment.

"Then why don't you duel him?" suggested a woman who wore a different kind of summoner cloak that suddenly appeared leaning against the entrance wall.

"Au- I mean Councilor Kolminye?" stuttered Miltrad.

"Duel? What do you mean? Is it allowed for a summoner and champion to fight like that?" retorted the Exile.

"Well, Miss Laurent seems to be looking for a challenge, so why not give her one. I mean, it's not like friendly competition hurt anybody right?" she ended with a light smile to the grand duellist.

"Is this supposed to be a challenge?" she said as a haughty reply.

* * *

_It was a day I went on a business meet in Kalamanda. It was about making some investments on part of the mineral deposits that were being mined in the city. After negotiations, it was before noon and I was about to head to my carriage when I passed by the town hall, where there was a table with a chess board set up with a young man sitting on a chair in front of it. I was pulled in, somewhat intrigued._

_"Constantina, hold my bag" I said as I handed her my satchel and approached the table. I didn't really have any particular reason to do so, I just felt a tad curious._

_"What are you doing here son?" _

_"Would you like to play a game sir?"_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"For fun. To make it even more fun, whoever loses will have to give the winner twenty pieces of gold" the child in front of me said with a straight face. This time I was dumbfounded. Why would he challenge me like that? Nonetheless I accepted his challenge and his terms and we played a game. No one watched as a businessman and a street child played chess in front of town hall. I was astounded by how clever and witty he was at the match. In the end, he had pulled a fast one on me with his knight and I gracefully lost. I then handed him the twenty pieces in my pocket, and I was still full of questions._

_"You put on a good show dear boy, very clever indeed; though I may have to ask: what are you going to do with that gold?"_

_"For dinner tonight; the kids at the orphanage want some porridge tonight so I'm going to make some." He said which surprised him as he said it with a cheery smile, unlike the cold expression he gave before. I was truly astounded with this child._

_"Miltrad! There you are!" screamed a woman as we were still conversing. _

_"Are you doing this bit again? Give the man back his money and come back!"_

_"No miss, it's alright, he won those pieces fair and square. Are you by any chance his caretaker?"_

_"Yes I am, why do you ask?"_

_"Care to have some lunch? If you are, please bring the boy along with you." I invited as we paced towards a nearby café. At first they were reluctant then gave in and ordered some lunch which I paid for._

_"So, why did you ask if I was his caretaker?"_

_"This boy is an orphan. Am I correct?"_

_"Yes he is, you are still not answering my question sir…?"_

_"Maxer, Maxer Wellham."_

_"You're the owner of the Piltover Bank?!"_

_"Indeed I am, and to answer your question, I would like to adopt this boy here… who is he exactly?" _

_The woman gave a subtle smile then cheerfully answered "Miltrad"_

_Then again, the child in question almost choked on his food. "I can't leave! How about the kids at the orphanage!? They need me back there, it may only be a little but I help back there!" he retorted. I was amazed that he had so much concern over the children at the orphanage._

_"Constantina, get me three bags from the carriage." She did as she told and gave me the bags, which I handed over to the Miltrad's caretaker._

_"Each of those bags has one-thousand gold in them, use them in good health."_

_"Sir, we can't accept the-"_

_"Think of it as a generous donation from me personally. This is enough assurance isn't it Miltrad?" to which he simply nodded. I stood up, came to where he sat as he finished his meal._

_"Miltrad, I can feel you can do great thinks, let me raise you, to be a person to help people. You can be a great, a very great man." He looked like he started to think. After a while, he took the twenty pieces I gave him and handed them to the woman._

_"I won't be able to make the porridge tonight… can you make it instead Gammy?"_

_"I will Miltrad…I will…" we came over to the orphanage, took his belongings and had him say his goodbyes. Everyone was very emotional at the time, they looked like they would really miss Miltrad and cried until we our Carriage was out of sight, en route to Piltover._

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe something like that really happened… or how quickly you decided to take Miltrad in." said the summoner

"Well, it's a thing of the past, though I'm not sure if it's of any help."

"No, it's very good help, though I feel like something is missing" added the sheriff.

"We read in his file that he testified for a case, do you know anything about that?" inquired Lux.

He looked like he started to ponder, then he lifted his head, like something had hit him. "Yes… I remember…"

* * *

_When I brought him home, the first thing I asked him was what he wanted, I said he could have anything or be anything within my power._

_"I want justice." was his heavy answer. At first I didn't know how to reply, but he seemed to have wanted three people behind bars, God knows why. So I let him be and trained him as best I could. He became smarter with his studies from his tutors and stronger in the fighting arts due to his mentors. It was amazing but two years later he had the knowledge and equipment he needed to make this device that seems to be able to project memories. He presented a private murder case with a judge and put three people in jail for life. I knew I was going to make him great but I didn't know he'd become like that._

* * *

"Well, that's all about I know."

"What!? Don't you know who was murdered or who he put in jail?!" hissed the light mage

"Well, I do know that he put two thugs and a noble in jail, but I don't know who was murdered, as I said, it was a private case. You'll have to ask him that yourself." He sighed to the three girls.

"Then what about him being a summoner?" asked Filma.

"Oh, about that… one day he just came to me and said he wanted to be a summoner, he told me he was sorry that he couldn't tell me about his past but I let it slide, I mean, he did do some amazing things. Anyway, I contacted Ves and she pulled some strings and Miltrad was officially made a summoner."

"Then did he at least tell you why he wanted to be a summoner?" queried the sheriff.

"To protect those under his wing was his simple answer." The room filled with silence. No one could deny that that was exactly what he had done. Lux was the first to stand and speak.

"Thank you Sir Maxer, you have been a great voice." She announced in a polite tone of voice."

"We are sorry we took up your time." continued Filma.

"No thanks necessary, though I don't think I was that helpful. Please help that boy. It looks like he's been holding something in for years now, not even I could get him to talk."

That was all he said as the three nodded in agreement as they left the room, still wondering about the missing pieces to Miltrad life and how it affected him; though little did they know what was already happening at the league while they were out on their little information hunt.


	9. Chapter 9: Passive Attack

Passive Attack

Miltrad went over to the armoury rack and without even looking, took one of the swords, not even minding it looked worn out from the wear and tear of training. He went back to the sparring area then finally took a look at the blade.

"This looks good enough." as he checked it from the sides, then examined the hilt.

"Miss Councillor! Is it really alright to have a champion fight a champion?" worriedly asked the exile.

"No one's against it right now right?"

"But, Miltrad is-"

"Girl, you don't know Miltrad well enough to say he is powerless against the grand duellist." which earned a confused look from Riven. She and Councillor Kolminye were the only ones there to witness a rare fight between a summoner and a champion. Miltrad took a stance though relaxed and cool; Fiora only had a sly smirk on her face as she unsheathed her sword. Both were ready to go at it, they were stopped by the robed woman's voice.

"Miltrad, I know you don't want to be intimidating, but you are at too much of a handicap wearing the robe. Take it off." was the Vessaria's absolute order. Reluctant as he was, he obeyed and took of his cloak. Riven was not expecting him to be shirtless under his cloak, though she was more surprised to see that his body was in good condition; he had a chest that looked like one of a body builder. Without his Summoner robes sleeves, it was easy to see his well-toned biceps and triceps that could only be earned through rigorous training. It was clearly not a body of some scrawny scholar. It was the body of a fighter.

* * *

Fiora was quite taken aback. She had thought that he was just some summoner that was only good behind a screen of a glass ball. She had heard of his famed skill as a summoner and even went through a first-hand experience of it from time to time. In her eyes all summoners were the same to her: smart cowards. Though looking at her adversary now, she was startled that his body was well maintained and looked very sturdy yet versetile. Nonetheless, she had to keep face and face it head on, like the proud duellist she was. But looking closely on Miltrad's now exposed body, she notices that there is this emblem hung around his neck; it was an emblem of lightning. Being the noblewoman she was, she recognized that it belonged to a fellow upper house. She was confused to as why it was hung around Miltrad's neckline.

"Miltrad, I know it's uncouth of me to ask something to someone I challenged but do you happen to belong to the Gervant house from Demacia?" she asked as she saw him give a grim expression, he held onto the necklace tightly and announced.

"No, I am not part of that house…"

"Then why do you have that emblem? Did you happen to steal it?" she said with a snicker.

All at once, she felt the air grow heavy, then looked at the summoner who had released the crest in his hand "It was given to me by someone… someone I failed to protect…" he said in a faint voice. Fiora could barely make out his words. Riven watched as he raise his sword to point it towards the duellist and put on a grim expression she never would have thought he could do.

"If you don't mind, shall we get on with the duel?" he snapped Fiora out of her contemplation on what he meant by what he said earlier. With this, Fiora took her stance as well and focused her mind; she wanted to win.

* * *

Ten minutes since Fiora landed the first strike. Well, more like tried to land the first strike as it was elegantly blocked by Miltrad's worn out sword. She tried swipe after swipe, trying to land a wit with her high quality rapier. All these were in vain however as each swing only resulted in either the clang of metal as he deflected the blow or the whip of the air around the blade as he nimbly sidesteps to avoid its razor edge. She was getting tired; she had usually been a person to finish petty squabbles such as this in five minutes or less, going on the full offensive to overwhelm her adversary. This was one of the very few times a match has run this long for her. It was starting to wear her out. Then, something she hadn't seen in the entire match the whole time occurred. Miltrad tried to swipe at her from the right. Instinctively, she raised her rapier horizontally, bracing herself for a strong impact. Though none happened as she had noticed Miltrad completely miss her blade and for a split second, let go of his sword. He twisted his hand and once more held onto it, now in a reverse grip. He turned his back as his reverse grip went past the arm guard and thrust it inside the handle. He flicked his arm upward, causing her to let go of the rapier and launch it into the air which he caught with his free left hand. She was surprised by his tactic. On reflex, she tried to grab the dagger she keeps behind her. But before anything, she felt the cold steel of her own sword stop her right hand from moving as she felt the icy tip of his sword rest upon the vein in her neck.

* * *

"My win." was his indication that the match was over. He took back his blade as from her throat as he gave back hers. She reluctantly grabbed the rapier and put it in its scabbard. She was in shock. What she couldn't accomplish in ten minutes he did in less than ten seconds. She may have been a prideful woman but this time she could not do anything but accept defeat gracefully. But what she could not get over was how strong he actually was and the words he spoke before the match. This was the time she had repented on her harsh words inside but still put up a strong front.

"I admit defeat today, but I assure you Miltrad, I will best you one day!" she proclaimed as she stormed out of the training room,

"Nice swordsmanship as always, right Miltrad."

"That much was nothing au- Councilor Kolminye." He replied as he put back the old sword at the weapons rack.

"Oh drop it Miltrad, call me Aunt Ves like you always do."

"Umm… do you two know each other?" interjected the exile, who thought that she had just witnessed something amazing just now.

"I am just a friend of his guardian that helped him get a position in the Institute. Now girl, do you see now what I meant?"

"Yes Ma'am, he is indeed strong… I wouldn't want to cross blades with him though." She looked at him in admiration as he wipe his sweat off with one of the available towels in the training room.

"Don't worry, if we do, it'll just be a friendly match, just like this one. Anyway, Aunt Ves, was there any reason for that little show of a fight?"

"Well, as she left, did you not feel anything different as she did?" she asked. Riven clearly couldn't understand as she was still acting the way she was when she came in.

"I felt she was humbling herself inside or that apologetic feeling; is that it? Is that why you led her here?" he sceptically retorted as he put on his summoner robe.

"Exactly my point. That little match was just meant for a little attitude adjustment. Was that so hard to ask for Miltrad?"

Riven could only watch as she could only understand half of their conversation. Fiora being apologetic? The chance of that being true for her was remote but they were summoners that could delve into the minds of champions.

"Aunt Ves, what are you scheming? I can sense that this is only beginning."

"Is it really that bad to help others with their inner demons? Some people just need a little push like earlier. But before we can do that, you may as well face yours first." She said as she handed him a parchment. It stated that there would be a special match tomorrow. He knew that this meant it would be the only match for the day. He read on further to find his name on the roster. He didn't really have a problem with this, though what made him uneasy was the champion he was to use in the line-up.

"Aunt Ves… you really like meddling now don't you?"

"I prefer the term 'helping'… summoner" as she turned around to have her cloak dance in the air as she left the room with poise.

* * *

"I'm sorry your sword sharpening session turned out like this Riven, my bad I guess." He apologized as he scratched behind his head in shyness.

"Don't worry, from what I understood, I guess it was for something good, so I don't mind. We got to sharpen my sword anyway so I'm good, the duel was like a bonus," she said with a satisfied grin. She then stood from the bench to leave the room but turned before exiting.

"Oh yeah, good luck with your match tomorrow." She ended as she departed. She just had to remind him.

"Haaaah… I guess I'll have to prepare my AP runes tomorrow…"


	10. Chapter 10: Poor Chances

Poor chances

He couldn't sleep. His usual nights were spent on sleeping early so that he could have time in the morning to do what he has to for himself before helping out around the league all day; you would expect him to fall asleep as soon as he came to bed when He did so much that day, studying, storytelling, and even a fierce duel.. Tonight was different though, he was still wide awake. He was not nervous about tomorrow. He himself had confidence in his abilities. What he was worried about was Lux; he wasn't sure if she was going to go according to plan, that maybe emotions would sway her, and the scary part is that it may sway him as well. As he stared blankly into his unlit ceiling, he stood up from his bed and went to put on his summoner robes. He opened the knob to his door as it let out a very obvious squeak to the silent hall outside. As he locked the room behind him, he peered into the slightly lit hallway and began to move to the canteen. At this hour, normally there'd be no champions or summoners left roaming around the institute. It wasn't that it wasn't allowed, but who would want to wander around a large dark maze of a building? But Miltrad knew his steps were correct when he met the two huge doors that led to the canteen. Though at this hour there wouldn't be anyone serving food here, he turned his attention to the corner where there was this counter with a bald man standing behind it. He trudged towards it and took a seat at one of the given bar stools.

* * *

"Very rare to see you here this late at night, ain't it Miltrad? We were about to close up" greeted a bald man with bandages wrapping his mouth while he was wiping a glass with a cloth.

"Isn't it a bit early for a bar to close this early?" Miltrad replied as he set his elbows down on the counter, his hands against his chin.

"There's an important match tomorrow and the league doesn't exactly want anyone to be rampaging under the influence of alcohol tomorrow."

"So, you gonna send me back?" The mad chemist then drained some liquid from a cask that was labelled "graggy ice" behind him into a shot glass and nimbly slid it on the counter top wherein Miltrad caught it.

"You seem troubled; how about a drink?" even though his mouth couldn't be seen, it was obvious he was smiling underneath.

"You know, for someone called the "mad chemist"… You're being awfully nice." which only earned him silence from the bartender in front of him. The chemist knew now was just a time for him to enjoy his drink as he thinks of his next move. Miltrad took a sip from the shot and did just that. He was still troubled about what would happen the next day. Anyone would be scared if things didn't go the way they planned. They would feel crushed to know things went wrong. Then he felt movement to his left; the screech of the barstool made him stop thinking for a while.

"Shouldn't you be asleep now…summoner?" started the purple hooded figure.

"I just need to make my mind drift a little… how about you Talon? You don't seem like one to drown their problems in booze though." As Singed handed the blade's shadow a similar glass Miltrad was drinking from, having the same content.

"Now that I think about it… You're the cause of all my problems right now actually." He replied as he shot a grumpy glare at the summoner as he drank down his drink, handing the glass to the chemist for another shot. Miltrad himself did not feel threatened though. Instead he was intrigued as to what he did. He didn't need to ask though, as the assassin rambled on.

"Ever since Lady Katarina and that Demacian Captain got together, The Noxus side in the league has been in a mess. We really couldn't do anything about the situation nor could we actually just accept it as it is. And this is all because you brought the two together in that little set up of yours." as he gritted the teeth under his hood. Miltrad could really feel that this was a serious yet not so serious case. He then started to explain a little.

"Believe me when I say Id did not expect it either. I just made them dinner and prepared for them to just talk the night away in my room. God knows how it all lead to the bed… Well, my bed for that matter."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you were the one that set them up."

"I was just a person who was asked to help. I just did what I could for a person who had the guts to do what she really wanted and was happy to do so. It was really refreshing to see someone take a given opportunity and do what they thought was good for them, even if it's a little selfish. That's what Garen and Kat did." He ended his explanation as he dowsed his throat with some more graggy ice and asked Singed for another glass.

"What do you know about taking opportunities? Nerdy scholars like you have everything handed to them on a silver platter, I was just lucky enough to go form street rat to assassin overnight, and I almost got killed for it." Talon hissed back.

"Seems like you know a lot about needing to snatch and steal and lie and run too huh…" he replied with a dark expression. Talon was taken aback. He was surprised at his response. He expected that all the summoners in the league were just smart-assed sheltered kids that knew nothing but hide behind a crystal ball. But from what Miltrad said, it seemed that wasn't the case.

"It may be the alcohol talking, but you're not the only one. It was really hard times back then. There wasn't anyone who I could rely on. There were only a handful of people who I stuck with… but they were a bust too… And when it came to doing what I had to, I chose to help others… and that is a decision I don't regret." he reminisced on his past unconsciously to the shadow as he took a sip of his drink.

"Seems like you had it rough…"

"Who doesn't have it rough? We all have our riff raffs in life… All we have to do is face them head on… and decide what we want to do."

"What are you talkin about you drunkards?" The chemist said as he looked at both his customers with blank faces and they all let out a laugh after a few seconds.

"hehe… looks like you are a barrel of laughs. I'm kinda sorry for blaming you on what's happening now. It was something that Lady Katarina did with her own power, and having you help her was part of her power too. I can't really blame you or Lady Katarina or even Garen at this point. Though I still can't get it in my head… a demacian and a noxian together…"

"ehhhhh… the world sure is crazy ain't it? I was making chemical potions and poison in my lab one day and the next thing I know I'm a champion in this place and I'm even a bartender tonight. A lot of things are happening that we don't expect aye?" consoled the chemist to his fellow Noxian brethren. He was no stranger to change as was anyone else. And the craziness he was used to in the world was just like his insanity potions, making things go faster and faster that all you have to do is keep up.

"Well, you can't really tell your heart who to love. I mean, what happens, happens right? You seem close to her yet you're not even being happy for her. I mean, if you were always with her you'd see her all the time right? Tell me, when was the last time you saw Katarina this flustered or happy?" he inquired with a serious face though betrayed by him taking in his fifth glass.

"She always showed that face when master De Couteau… She would always smile and laugh when he was around… when he left; she became sullen, only thinking about the league, the army, Noxus, and especially the General…"

"Then that means Garen made her smile again right?" Miltrad said with a faint smile.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" he replied as he downed his fourth.

"If she's happy then you have nothing to worry about… though the when you brought up her father it got me to thinking… I should help."

"Eh?! You would?" retorted a stunned Talon.

"I am a summoner of the league, and I promised that I would help anyone here in need. I'll try and get to helping in some way after tomorrow, can you accept that?"

"I'm just happy to hear you want to help. Thanks summoner, you don't seem so bad." He said with a weary expression.

"Don't mention it. Thanks for the drink Singed; it cheered me up."

"Think nothing of it. The least I could do for all those times you treated me well on the field. Just make sure you do your best tomorrow."

"I will."

"Don't chicken out tomorrow summoner! You got that?" ended the seated Talon.

"I won't, I promise." As he got up and exited the canteen and went back into the dimly lit patio. He felt like that really cheered him up. He needed to take tomorrow, as a chance to set himself up right. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

* * *

This is my first time saying something personal in my stories, but I'm sorry for the delay, I was having my head filled with a lot of things as well as tourney near my place and me and my friends have been practicing for it (trying hard to solo top). Also, this chapter is somewhat a Dedication to my friend's two favourite champions, whose summoner name means Wild Beast of Equality. I'll probably update soon after the tourney, sorry if I may be late, and stay tuned for the nest chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Friendly Restraints

Friendly Restraints

He woke up nicely. Miltrad was able to accomplish his daily routine. He even went out of his way to make himself something for breakfast instead of going to the cafeteria. He wanted to take his time and occupy himself seeing as his one and only match of the day was scheduled in the afternoon. But while he prepared his home made meal his mind could not help but drift. How was he to do today? What tactics should he implore? How can he be of use today? How can he help his team? Will he just be a burden? Will he make a mistake? Will he slip up?... Will he keep Lux safe?... these questions drifted to and fro his mind and when he had already came back to his senses, he was already done; more than he expected. In his contemplation, he failed to notice he had made too much food; the table could feed four people.

"I messed up…" he thought to himself thinking it would be a waste if everything wasn't eaten. Without much thought, he peeked out through the door. After a while, one could notice a proud figure striding from left of his door.

* * *

"Hey Fiora, could you come here for a sec? I need your help." the duelist heard. It was the man who had bested her yesterday. She may have admitted defeat but she still hasn't apologized for the harsh things she said.

"This can be my chance" she thought to herself as she accepted his request and entered the room. As he led her in, she observed the room to be bigger than the other rooms. The bed was of the same size but what was prominent was that it had an area for cooking, which was rare to see. What surprised her more was that when she peeked into that section she found a table ready for a breakfast feast.

"Have you had breakfast yet Miss Laurent?" he courteously asked.

"No… I was on my way to the cafeteria." She sheepishly replied.

"If that's the case may you help me with my meal? It seems I've made a little too much." He requested. Fiora felt nostalgic. Since she came to the league, she only had food served by the cafeteria, not that she complained. It's been a while since she had a home cooked meal like this and some of the dishes are even ones she could recognize, and some other plates she didn't recognize.

"Isn't this Demacian cuisine? How'd you know how to cook this?"

"A certain maid kept me company for years and I eventually learned, sit and eat as much as you'd like." He said with a gentle smile. Fiora's chest tinged; she insulted such a kind man. As they sat to begin their meal, they heard a knock on the door. Miltrad went to open and see it was a man with purple eagle-like hood and brown cut cape.

* * *

"Summoner, Just came by to tell you that Lady Katarina and the Demacian captain wish you luck to your match, and she thanks you for agreeing to help with our search." announced Talon at Miltrad's doorstep. He really was just sent by Katarina to be a messenger, not that he complained.

"Really? Tell her it's nothing and I'll do my best in today's match." As he was about to leave, he noticed a familiar smell.

"*sniff* Miltrad, is that Noxian style chicken I smell?" he queried.

"Ahh, yes, I was about to have breakfast, care to join us?" to which he agreed. He hasn't had breakfast yet so it would hurt. Then he thought.

"wait, us?" as he stepped in to see what was an eyesore to him as Miltrad closed his door.

* * *

"Miltrad, what is that peasant of a Noxian doing here?" Fiora returned to her prideful stance.

"Summoner, what is this Demacian whore doing here." Talon followed suit along with his usual rowdy demeanour. He obviously knew that the room was filled with tension, but paid it no mind. Miltrad took a seat of his own as the two were glaring at each other standing up.

"Could you two just sit down and eat." He said in a sweet yet heavy voice. Both could feel the weight of his words and reluctant as they were, they proceeded to do as he said. The tension was still there, albeit dulled by the quality of the food from their respective nations. It reminded them of home, and even made them forget of the person they are in front of. Both felt the same, and felt the same guilt. Fiora was still thinking of apologizing for her rudeness and Talon for his blaming on Miltrad.

"Miltrad, I apologize/Summoner, I'm sorry." They said simultaneously. Miltrad could only look up in surprise as he took a bite from his bread as he drank his morning tea.

"Ahh… well yesterday I said some very rude things to you, and would like to ask for forgiveness… As prideful as I am, I shouldn't have said those things…"

"I'm sorry for blaming my problems on you yesterday, I didn't properly apologize… I know you were just trying your best to aide lady Katarina… You don't deserve any malice" as the two explained their reasons Miltrad stood up and grabbed something from the cupboard in his cooking area and started to mix something. He came back with two mugs filled with black liquid and handed it to the Noxian and Demacian.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you two don't hate me. If you want to repay me, just help me finish this okay?" and the two reluctantly looked at each other and agreed as they ate the rest of their meal. This was when Talon asked a peculiar question.

"Why did you make too much food?"

"Well, I was a little distracted and I got a little carried away" as he showed a shy grin.

"Is it about today's match? If so, you shouldn't worry, you beat me, I bet you can beat them too right?" encouraged the duelist.

"I guess you're right, I just need to relax a little and having you two accompany me for breakfast is plenty relaxing… thank you." as he showed a gentle smile while drinking the last of his tea. The two said their farewells and left his room, all in good moods.

"Well, better get ready."

* * *

He was ready. His runes were placed, his mind was calm, he had his contingencies set, and a plan brewing in his head. He felt confident. As he approached the door to the summoning chamber, he was met by a summoner robed figure. The figure was leaning against the wall as if waiting for him.

"What do you want Filma?" Miltrad politely asked.

"Is it bad to wish you luck on your match?"

"You want to ask something don't you?" speculated Miltrad. He really was a people person.

"Why did you request a swap out of roles? You requested for Lux to play as support in place of being the carry, why'd you do that." She asked and Miltrad showed a sullen face.

"I figured it's the best way to keep her safe and to keep the team effective, nothing much to it." He lied.

As she looked he somewhat gave a face of hesitation. He was trying his best to hold it in. She could understand he just wanted to keep her safe, though it really was an odd decision.

"Do your best out there… especially for Lux's sake…" she ended as she entered to take a seat at one of the spectator's seats. Miltrad heaved a sigh and followed and waited on the platform. Minutes passed and his Champion was there, lovely as ever with her trademark smile shining like the sun. He couldn't help but look away, it was coming back up.

Lux looked at him worriedly. She had learned a little about his past, but not enough to help him completely, and today she had to do a match with him. She was slightly surprised that he won't use her as he usually would, and she was to be a support. Not that she didn't know how to, it was that it was unusual. Nonetheless she accepted and went in.

"Take care of me" she said as she stepped in. Her summoner put up his hood and replied.

"I will…I wish I could have…" she didn't hear the last part because she was already looking at purple from the top side of the field of justice, on summoner's rift.

* * *

Moments flash by on the rift and the map has already been stained. Twenty minutes and their team is somewhat pinned down. The top lanes and mid lanes don't look well, but the bottom has been a haven for their team. Milrad's superior tactics and expert handling has allowed his team's bottom lane to flourish and grow. It felt nice. It felt good. Knowing he could protect and help was bliss for him. But he still could not help but be wary. Lux on the other hand was still anxious as to why she was here and not in the middle. It troubled her but she could not help but worry. She also noticed that Miltrad was silent, not like the usual times he would ask if she was ok or if anything was wrong. He was purely focused on the game. She began to make small talk.

"So Miltrad, why did you make me support?"

"This again… well, I just wanted to try it once and see if it actually works. Surprisingly it does."

"But still, I like my usual way, it's more fun for me to do it that way."

"Fun doesn't mean safe, now go over there and help me ward the area for vision." He commanded as she walks through the tall grass patches en route to a prime place in the jungle

"Why? Does this have anything to do with your past?"

"Why are you bringing this up now? And it's not like you know anything… or do you?" he mentally accused.

"What if I do?"

"Can we not talk about this now, please?"

"And why not? It's not like anyone can hear us"

"Please Lux, I need to focus."

"And why is that?" she was persistent.

"SO I CAN PROTECT YOU! Arrrgg! Let's just stop fighting and focus on the mat-" he was cut off by the sound of steel stabbing flesh. He was a shiv come into her chest and blood drip out onto her white and yellow attire. The girl then fell to her knees and fell to the body with a thump. The perpetrator from the enemy side, the demon jester shaco, kept his usual smile on his face as he nonchalantly walked away, as if to mind his own business. Her blood pooled around her chest as she lay lifeless on the cold ground of the rift. It was too similar. It was too surreal. It all came rushing back in one flash of his memory. For the second time, he snapped.

* * *

"Miltrad…Lux…" the couple said in unison, worried for their friend and sister.

"Oh my..." muttered the surprised duelist.

"Uh oh…" said the stunned shadow.

"This is bad…" claimed the vexed Exile. Everyone else had their share of reactions to what just happened. It was obvious that Miltrad was oblivious to what was happening around, so something must've been going on between him and Lux. Whatever reason may be, it's too late and the damage has been done. They were expecting Miltrad to break down on the platform, a repeat of what happened last time. Then, the next moment, nothing happened. It was both surprising and relieving. But it wasn't until later into the match would they see what real despair was.

* * *

"Ugggghh… Miltrad… what happened?" Lux queried as she stand on her purple team platform. Miltrad did not reply. From here, she felt something. She quickly remembered that Katarina felt something when she came back but didn't know what it was. Then she knew why. It was not a feeling that a ruthless assassin would understand. It was guilt. It was not just that, it was such an immense guilt it was really depressing. She felt his true emotion transmit to her telepathically. Then, she felt her body is strained. Like what she heard from Katarina, her body was taken from her, without even asking. All her bought items up until now that were meant for the betterment of other was sold, she then took items that were meant for mages, and strong ones at that. Miltrad suddenly changed his play style and building path of items. After the shop, she took a few steps from the base, and while still doing Miltrad's will; she turned to a certain direction in the jungle and fired a ray of light like a laser beam, still under Miltrad's control. She was blind to but actually managed to hit someone. It was the demon jester who had just finished taking monsters from the jungle and was about to return. His body burned in the light and fell to the cold ground, heating it up with his charcoaled body. Whatever the jungler had gained from his route now belonged to her, both from the golems and the lizard. She was amazed that he knew, but what she didn't know was what was happening in the summoning chamber.

* * *

Everyone in the room was amazed. Miltrad was able to execute a blined move with a narrow chance of hitting with such precision. Though they were also stupefied as to why he suddenly changed his play to something very offensive. But when they look at the summoner in question, they see no change. Though faintly, they could see him moving his body a bit more and him muttering something silently from under his hood. As the match pressed on, his kills went on higher and higher. All being swifter and more elaborate than the last. It even put the team's supposed to be mage, Le Blanc the deceiver to shame. As the numbers went up, Miltrad seemed to be getting more and more restless and the voices from him were getting louder and louder. Then suddenly, a turning point in the match, a time that could lead his team to Victory, and maybe his mental defeat.

* * *

"Miltrad, what are you doing?! This is just way too much!" she mentally screamed. Her body was being forced and she felt trapped, she felt free at the same time she felt imprisoned. It was uneasy for her to have her body controlled like this. No other summoner made her feel this way. She wanted help. Then, after painstaking minutes of not hearing a peep from her persecutor, she could hear pitiful voices seep in.

"I couldn't save her… I was useless… I'm nothing… What am I… She died…She's dead…I couldn't do anything…" phrases and the like were being silently bombarded unto her. It kept on until there was a clash. They were all there, fighting their hearts out, looking for a chance at victory. Though she still didn't have any control, she couldn't even recognize anybody anymore due to her exhaustion. Miltrad moved for her, to a certain spot that was at the perfect angle, at the perfect time her enemies could easily fall, in one moment, she leaped into the air and let out another beam of light, not any different from all the others she let out. In that once brief moment, all the enemy champions were blackened to a crisp, falling down to the ground, their clothes and skin, dark as the night. Her team went on and finished the game as she just stand there drained behind them. After all that, Lux could not stop her panting, she was tired, she had enough, then, before she could catch her breath, she mentally heard Miltrad's weary voice, saying one name.

"Cynthia"

* * *

"PENTAKILL" screamed the announcer. Everyone in the room was once again astonished by the feat. The patience and timing were all perfectly executed by a very cunning and wise man. Though the man in question didn't look like it. All at once, what everyone was expecting, he flipped out.

"hehe…haha…HAHA….HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" he went into a maniacal fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAH! DIE FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU KILL HER! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FROM TAKING HER FROM ME AGAIN! KUKUKUKU" he was lost. Under the hood of his robe he said all of this like a crazed mad man. He was not the man they once knew. Then, breaking the rules, Garen, Katarina, Riven, Jarvan, Fiora, and Talon rushed to the platform and started to pull Miltrad away from his glass ball.

"MILTRAD SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"COME BACK MILTRAD! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SUMMONER!"

"PLEASE COME BACK TO US MILTRAD"

They were all screaming the like as they pulled him away, and put down his hood. They could then see that his face was dripping with tears and his eyes were bloodshot. No one had noticed but he had been crying all this time. He continued to laugh maniacally and his eyes looked even deader than the last time this happened. They continued they're screaming to get him back to reality. It wasn't until the duelist gave him a solid slap to his right cheek. At that moment, his eyes came back with tears still flowing. He had come back to his senses as he looked at his surroundings, with all eyes on him even though the enemy nexus was already exploding. All at once, he shut his eyes and in the next minute, he was gone. He had apparently ported himself away, most likely to his quarters. Everyone was still stupefied as to what happened, and when the match's champions returned, it was Lux that looked the most exhausted, but still had the energy to question.

"WHERE IS HE?!" which only received looks of silence.

"He's probably in his room, go chase after him girl." said a calm and collected voice. It was the high Councilor Vessaria Kolminye. At that point Lux dashed out of the room, dragging along a certain summoner with her.


	12. Chapter 12: Speculative Narration

Speculative Narration

She was heaving her body to pace. She forced whatever fibre left in her body to run. With Filma in running behind with her as well, she dashed into the hall and stopped at his room.

"Port me in!" Lux demanded.

"Isn't this against th-"

"SEND ME TO HIS ROOM!" she forced her voice. Filma saw her dedication. She saw that she had a reason to get into that room. Hesitant as she was, she put her hands in front of her. Magic coursing through, she chanted some words known only by the summoners. And after a few seconds, the light mage in front of her was gone, and she knew she was inside the room she was facing. She knew that she was going to end this.

"Good luck"

* * *

She was suddenly faced with darkness. Not a single light lit the room. She shone a faint light from her hand and waved it to and fro to familiarize herself with the room. It was rather large and it had a kitchen which was unusual, though this did not concern her. She walked on the lavish carpet floor and peered into various places searching for the room's owner. Peering into the kitchen, she was several dishes in the sink and some food, looking into the bathroom, she only was darkness. As she somewhat walked aimlessly at the strangely tidy room, several thoughts ran through her mind albeit being completely and utterly exhausted. _What was I to ask?_ _How should I face him? How can I comfort him? Will I understand him? ... Can I help him? ..._ Then she felt her knee bump into something soft. As she looked forward she saw a bed with a figure crouched on it. Its legs covering its face which was being embraced by his arms, it was undoubtedly the man who was under a tremendous amount of guilt only minutes earlier. Her mind went blank as she sat down on the bed and she said what just came to mind.

"Miltrad… are you alright?" she meekly asked. She got silence as a reply.

_"That was a stupid question"_ she regretted. She had to say something so soothe the situation was first.

"About earlier… sorry that I messed up. It was my fault for distracting you in the first place. I should have just let you do what you should have…" she was thinking that the praise like apology would make him look up. It was still ice cold. Then she continued, now stating what she really wanted to say.

"Miltrad… Even though I still don't know why I caused you a lot of distress for the time you were here… and I even went out of my way to invade into your private life… and today I do this kind of things… Even peering into your mind… I truly am sorry." She poured every ounce of sincerity she had into this apology and was hoping for some kind of reaction from the man. He remained without a peep. She decided to try one last time.

"Miltrad, if you need any kind of help or want me to hear you out its ok… I'll bear with it… you've been to kind to all of us here at the institute we failed to notice your pain… We want to help you… I want to help you…" she tried to assure him. Still nothing. She thought that he needed more time to recover from whatever he was going through. She gave up and was about to go for the door when she felt a tinge of pain as she swayed her arm to leave. She turned around and saw Miltrad hold tightly on her hand with his hood down. With a vague voice, she heard him say.

"Would you like to hear a story?" his voice quivered.

"Gladly" was her assuring reply.

* * *

The night hunter walked leisurely along the Institute's halls on the way to the cafeteria as she was resting for the day, knowing it was a free day for most champs, though she did not expect to see this kind of scene in this wide corridor. She was more or less ten people lounging about in front of a certain famous summoner's room. They appeared like it was happy hour and were gossiping away. Even the not-so-social Talon was waiting about.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked fixing her glasses.

"Were waiting for them to come out." Replied the Avarosan Queen as she sits on her husband's lap as usual except they were at the institute's wide and soft carpet floor.

"And who exactly is so interesting in there that most of the league's famous champions are huddling to wait?" she speculatively inquired.

"Well, after what happened in the match it seems Miltrad violently ported himself back to his room." started the prodigal explorer who was fiddling with his pockets as he crouches In front of the door.

"And it looks like Lux followed suite and had Miss Filma port her in." continued the sheriff of Piltover who was leaning on the wall with her friend Vi.

"And what exactly happened in today's match the led to this? I was asleep the whole day so I have no idea." queried the intrigued Vayne.

"Well the thing is…" Filma started filling her in, on what happened in today's match.

"I see… Must've been what happened seven years I suppose…" she heaved a sigh and started to walk away as her long braided hair swayed left and right.

"Wait Vayne! You know something?!" suddenly shouted Jayce who was waiting among the others.

"I have my sources, though it would be rude of me to start talking about some person's past on my own no wouldn't it?" she ended as she turned down the hall. The others now look even more intrigued at who Miltrad actually was.

"I wonder what happened seven years ago…" pondered the Will of the Blades as she sit there with her blade at her beck and call.

"Enough of the past, I'm wanna know what's happening in there now! Maybe something steamy is brewing up between those two right now as we speak." mischievously suggested Sarah Fortune as she had this gleam in her eyes like a deranged teenager.

"What are you talking about!? That's my sister that's in there!" Garen violently retorted as he blushed beside her partner Katarina.

"Hey, she's a woman too you know! And what usually happens when you leave a guy and a gal alone in a room huh? I'm sure as hell you know." She snickered as she looks at the flustered couple. Most at the Institute has already accepted the two's relationship.

"Well, all joking aside, what are we even doing here in the first place?" asked the Exemplar of Demacia who had just been dragged along with his friend as he sat patiently on the floor.

"We're here to help Miltrad when he gets out." said the sinister blade.

"Well, he has been doing his best for us when we came to the league, the least we can do is be there in his time of need." advocated the Enlightened one.

"It'd be great if we can put an end to whatever is messin' him up; I mean, he's been a big help to us it's unfair for him to be hurtin'." stated the Piltover enforcer.

"I'm just really interested in what's happening inside." interjected the bounty hunter still sounding like a gossipy school girl.

"Is that all you can think of right now?" asked the star child, to which they all started laughing and conversing even more.

"Miltrad/The summoner sure has a lot of friends." harmoniously said a certain shadow and duelist leaning across from each other. They noticed, then glared, then looked away, which somewhat earned the group's suspicious stares. They continued to somewhat revel like this in front of Miltrad's soundproof room.

* * *

_When I was a child, I don't have any memory of my parents. When I became aware of the world around me, I was being taken care of by a group of poor kids on the streets of Kalamanda. As I grew up I was taught how to live of whatever little I had. Especially in times of poverty and need, sometimes I even needed to lie and steal and cheat just to get my way around. The kids that raised me were already accustomed to be being like that and we've been like family, only relying on each other. That is until I turned ten, or at least I think I turned ten. It was one ominous night. The skies looked told that it was going rain, and it was going to rain hard. We had just finished scavenging up dinner and I decided to walk around town square. Around the middle at the fountain, I saw this girl; those kinds of girls that you'd guess were from a rich family. It may have been dark but I could make out that she was wearing a very well made dress but was overshadowed by her gloomy appearance as she put her head down facing the ground. I felt attracted to her for some reason. As I approached her I could see her more clearly. When I was in front of her I was somewhat captivated by her cute appearance. Her fluffy, curly brown hairs along with her dress made her look like a doll, though as she noticed me she looked up and showed me a sorrowful frown which betrayed her innocent appearance._

_"What's a cute girl like you doing out here all alone? It's about to rain; aren't your servants gonna pick you up or something?" I asked to this girl whose name I didn't even know. She kept her gaze on me then put her head down._

_"I ran away from home…" she admitted._

_"Why would you do that? Did your Daddy not get you something you want or something?" I stipulated. She started to unroll her long sleeves which revealed bruises all over her arms. Some looked recent, others aged scars._

_"My mommy hits me a lot… she says it would've been better if I was gone." She said as she rolled them back on her arm. I took a seat on the fountain as I got curious._

_"I don't have any parents, but I'm sure that isn't something mommies are supposed to do."_

_"My mommy went to heaven a when I was little. Daddy got a new Mommy but she doesn't like me that much… She says I can just disappear… so I did."_

_"Well aren't you an obedient girl." I joked at a bad time as a drop of rain pat on her curly brown hair._

_"Anyway, you can't be in this rain, let's go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran with her in the dead of night in the middle of the rain._

_"Hey doll kid, what's your name?" I asked as we ran._

_"Cynthia…" she said in a soft voice that I could barely make out in the rain._

_"I'll make you strong."_

_ Her hand felt soft and fragile, and I could feel she could break if I held her any stronger. She really was a weak sheltered child. This compelled something in me. I want to make her strong. When we got back to my friends' secret hideout, everyone was just ecstatic that there was this new kid to the ranks. It's not as if she had anywhere to go back to anyway, and I felt that I was somehow responsible in looking after her now. It was for the first time I wanted to help someone other than me and my friends. It felt strange. As days passed, she started to open up to us. Weeks passed, she started to work and act like one of us. After a month, I didn't know how or why, but she became a very cheerful and fun person. Maybe it was because of my friends, or the fact that she talked to others after telling us the story of not being let out of the house at all. It felt fulfilling. We then took a stroll and ended up at that fountain where we met up._

_"Hey look! This is where we first met wasn't it? You were really funny back then when you came near me like a gentleman!"_

_"I feel stupid for changing you so much now." _

_"Hey! Don't be like that, I was just really shy then, I really wanted to go out and have friends. And I really didn't want to be near that woman my Daddy wants me to call Mommy. It always hurt around her…" her sullen look came back._

_"Don't worry, you're safe here Cynthia, I promise. And you don't want to go back now don't you?" I assured and asked. _

_"Of course I don't. I want to always be with you! You showed me how the world really is… and you treated me as a kid… Not some object or special person or whatever… I felt…normal…" she said. Her golden smile with her dress that waved in the wind smiled during that sunset. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want these dream-like days to end_

_"Don't worry; I'll always be around so don't fret." I boasted. She showed an even wider grin as she came in to tackle me._

_"Don't be so cheeky!" she teased. Then she released me and put her hand into her chest. From some place unknown, she pulled out what a necklace with a golden lighting symbol._

_"This is the last thing that reminds me of my family. You can have it, just in case we get separated, you'll remember me right?" she said with a slight frown. A that point I took the necklace, put it on, and smacked her on the head._

_"Owwwww!"_

_"I just said I'll stay with you right? Don't be going and thinking of stuff like that ok?"_

_"Yes!" she cheerfully shouted, like a doll she smiled and waved her hair as we went back. I didn't know this was the last smile I'd see from her because…_

* * *

Miltrad looked like he was starting to have a hard time as he stopped at this part of the story. He looked in pain. It would be painful to force him to continue, so I decided to go into the kitchen and get a glass of water to calm him down. As I went back however I saw something faint shine from under his dressed. It looked like it was some kind of weird helmet and projector. I thought well about the description and remembered what Sir Maxer had said. He built something that peered into a person's memories, so this must be…

"Miltrad, you built this?!" I asked. He replied with a slight nod. He did not speak, but he motioned for me to hand it to him. He put on the head gear, operated the projector and a few seconds later, light was coming out.

* * *

_It looked like it was raining. In his field of vision, he could see his friends being approached by two men inside the hideout as he hid behind a wall._

_"Have you seen this girl?" one of the towering men said. The two seemed tight lipped for a moment, then one of the lad replied._

_"What if we did?" quite in a rowdy manner. The other man from his huge cloak pulled out a small sack._

_"Hey kid, wanna make some gold?" he said bribing the child. How unsightly. Not much was then said as they just pointed in a certain direction. The man dropped the bag and went his way to the children's directed way. Then in Miltrad's view, it was being splashed with water as he ran for dear life, but not his own. He felt something very bad was going to happen to her. He recognized the curly brown hair and the frilly dress in the picture anywhere. As he was to make a detour in the warehouse where it was apparently for mining, he bumped into something. It was just the figure he was looking for._

_"MILTRAD! THERE ARE TWO GUYS CHASING ME!" she said. He was right. They were after her and he was right in front of him. He could see their faces clearly. They seemed like any other thug you'd see on the street. And what made it worse was that they were holding blades in their hands._

_"RUN!" Miltrad shouted. One of the men intercepted and shut the door to the warehouse behind them. One on the front and back; It was just unfair. _

_"Don't get near her yo-" he was cut off as he was going to take a defensive stance. The blow appeared to hurt as the vision of the projection was blurred to such an extent. From the speakers of the machine one could hear it all. The thump as he fell to the ground. The pitter patter of the rain around him. The screams Cynthia let out as Miltrad barely turned his head to face her. Then he started to hear a conversation._

_"Hey Dino are ya really sure bout' killin' a kid like this?" asked one of the men as she pinned Cynthia down._

_"I don't really care who we kill, that Gervant noble promised major gold for this, she really wants this kid outta the way."_

_"But still…"_

_"Whatever, she gets her inheritance; we get our gold, that's good enough for Me." He said as he raised his knife. Miltrad was forcing it, but he won't move. He knew he had to do something but *splat* the speaker resounded. One stab did it. _

_"That's done." The murderer said._

_"What about that kid?"_

_"Just leave him be, he can't do anything anyway, and who's gonna believe him?" as he and his accomplice fled the scene. Miltrad then regained his strength and was rushing to her side. Her white frilly dress was now drenched in her own warm blood, though body lay there, cold and motionless. _

_"no…NO!NO!NO!NO!NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I heard him scream as he slam his fists to the ground. How painful it must've been for a ten year old to see something like this._

_"THIS CAN'T BE! WE PROMISED TO BE TOGETHER DIDN'T WE!? THIS IS JUST… WRONG!" he screamed as he held tightly on her icy hands._

_"Please…. Please stay with me…. DON'T GO!" he begged with no response. He cried into the corpse for a while and then raised his head in suspicion as he cried. A light came out of stab wound that slowly floated into the air. And in a flash, the little shimmer was gone, with the sound of clanging metal. This is when he truly felt despair. She really was gone. She's dead and she isn't coming back. He then dashed out of the warehouse. He ran through the rain, not having very clear vision of what was in front of him. As he ran, the screen grew darker and darker until it was all black._

* * *

"I left Kalamada so that I could try and forget what happened that day. I then went on a journey throughout Valoran. I went into Demacia for a while to help at this bakery. I then treaded to Noxus to help around at this butchery and restaurant type place. I then wandered to Piltover and somehow landed a part time at this mechanic shop. Then I then went to Ionia and got taken in as an apprentice black smith. I didn't stay at a certain place for too long so that I wouldn't get attached, seeing how sad life can be. This happened for a year and I've already seen and been through so much that somehow I ended up back at Kalamanda. No one remembers me, and no one even bothered about Cynthia. I was so exhausted that I fainted and when I woke up I was at an orphanage. They treated me well, and that somewhat gave me hope, and from my journey I've also seen that beautiful things exist in this world too. I then vowed to help anyone that needed it ever since. If you say you've investigated about me, then you know the rest… you looked as cheerful as she did so I was reminded of her when I was finally able to move on after the murser case… But still, I'm such a pitiful and disgusting man aren't I?" he said as he dejectedly sit on the bed with one knee up and look so dead. I took off his head gear, put it aside and forced him into my lap. I felt his cheek dig into my thigh though that was not important right now.

"No you're not! You're very charming and helpful and brave and caring and kind! Don't you dare say those kinds of things." As I tell him this he could only stare at me blankly as he lay in my lap.

"You've always been helping us when we needed it, and you even went through those kinds of things as a child… You poor thing… you deserve to rest… Don't worry about these things for now." I recommended to him. I could see his eyes somewhat glimmer at the corners.

"Maybe I just wanted someone to tell me this all this time." he smiled to me with his usual grin as he admitted it to me. He needed someone to lean on… and I'm glad that this someone was me. He looked tired, more tired than the day he ran for his life to Cynthia. I could feel his breath as he lay and sleep on my lab as I gently pet his forehead. I somewhat wish I could comfort him like this forever.

"_I really do like him…"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

As the night hunter return from her meal, she was again met by the same situation as she came. They looked like they were carousing instead of waiting in on someone.

"What a rowdy bunch you people are. Are you even waiting for him anymore?" she inquired to the crowd.

"Well it's not like we can get in anyway." replied the prodigal explorer.

"The door's probably locked anyway." continued the Piltover enforcer as the group turn their attention to Vayne.

"Well did any of you even bother to check?" she then asked in an annoyed voice. She didn't really like this kind of noisy crowd. She then went to the door and held the knob. As she though: It wasn't even locked. As she opened, light shone into the room, particularly at the room's bed. Everyone took a peek at what was happening inside only to catch a certain light mage leaning in on a summoner who happened to be sitting on her lap; their lips only centimetres apart.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed the bounty hunter, satisfied at the fact that she was right all this time. This shocked the light mage as she abruptly sat up to see what a large crowd had formed in front of the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Lux frantically asked.

"That's what we should be asking you Lux, trying to steal a kiss from him while he's sleeping." Teased the sinister blade as she try to hold back her lover from barging in. the crowed outside were uttering loud murmurs as to what actually happened.

"Uggghhh….hmmmmm." Miltrad moaned somewhat cutely as he still lay sleeping on Lux's lap.

"ugggghhh…Cynthia…." He muttered in his sleep. The group remained silent as he slowly opened his eyes. He then noticed the crowed that started swarming his room. He wobbled his way to stand and then bowed his head.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused today! I will try harder next time to avoid something like this again! Please forgive me." He said in a serious voice. It was almost impossible to think he was sleeping soundly only seconds ago. Then everyone burst in laughter.

"hahahaha…Miltrad, are you serious?"

"Huh, you really are one hell of a guy."

"Very qualifying of our respect."

"You never really cease to amaze."

"Even though you were having a hard time, you still thought of us. Hah!" everyone was saying these kinds of things as they start to surround Miltrad. It looked like just another day in the league, the champions fooling around, with their favourite summoner. Lux could only watch in satisfaction in the background. It was a very nice day.


	13. Chapter 13: Offensive Awakening

Offensive Awakening

His eyes flickered. He felt the sun's rays dash through the upper windows as they found its way to shine on him. As he sat himself up he noticed he was relieved. Not an ounce of fatigue mended on his body. His calm mind then drifted the day before. So much had happened yet he was still able to have a safe sleep. The match was not something he was proud of but what happened after with Lux he treated as something precious. Even after all that he was yet to show his thanks. As he got out of bed he had spotted his robes on the floor, he wasn't wearing a shirt; how did that happen? Last night the last thing he had remembered was apologizing, everything else was hazy. He had decided first to do his usual routine, a few exercises and then breakfast. As he finished he took a bath and headed for the kitchen and wore his apron to prepare his meal as he still had ingredients left. As he prepared, he heard knocking on the door. He opened to be met by a fidgeting blonde with blue eyes.

* * *

"G-good Morning Miltrad." She greeted him as she seem restless in place.

"Oh…Good morning Lux, would you like to come in?" he casually said as she was just the person he wanted to see; the person who had comforted him so much the night before.

"Ahh! Thank you." She frantically replied as she let herself in.

"I'll be making breakfast so please just relax yourself."

"You make your own breakfast? It's rare to see summoners who don't go to the cafeteria."

"I'm just a special case and I have left over food. What about you? Instead of going there you go to my room early in the morning. Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, I'm just here to check up on you after yesterday's events." She confessed as she slightly smelled a familiar aroma. It reminded her of home.

"Oh is that so? How thoughtful of you. It's just right that you came, I wanted to see you." He replied as he set down the meal on the table and prepared the utensils. He motioned for her to sit down and eat as he followed suit next to her.

"So… why did you want to see me?" the light mage fidgeted as she took a bite of bread that seemed like it was baked in a Demacian bakery.

"Now that I'm calm and collected, I would like to do this properly. First I would like to sincerely apologize for my behaviour at the match yesterday. It was unprofessional of me to involve my personal feelings and preferences in an official league match."

"But that was understanda-"

"And second, thank you."

"huh"

"Even though I did something selfish and excruciatingly painful to you, you still had the heart to comfort me in my time of need. You have my gratitude." Then a little silence stopped them from eating after this statement.

"…are you alright Miltrad?" was her concerned answer, not convinced that Miltrad could make such a serious statement after last night's emotional outburst.

"Haha… you catch on well. I would be lying if I said I was fine. Having to confront my past so suddenly like that yesterday was a real shock for me. Nonetheless I have to maintain my image as a summoner of the league and even if I have to repress it, my feelings aren't supposed to get in the way." He replied as Lux put on a comforting face as she put a hand on his cheek as she said.

"You don't have to hold it in. Whenever you feel like it, you can vent out on me. I'll hear out anything you have to say. I'll let you cry on my shoulder. I'll be here when you need me. I promise." She assured him as she let go of his face going back to his meal. She had the face of an angel, much like Kayle. This somewhat stunned Miltrad as this was the first time in a long time anyone said that to him. He was used to helping out other people with their problems, not the other way around. He couldn't help but ask.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you're precious to me." She whispered mindlessly and silently.

"What was that?" he queried as he drank his tea.

"I said you're precious to everyone in the league, so it would be hard for us to know you're in pain, so you can come to me if you need someone to be with." She said with a warm smile.

"Is that so? Then thank you for your kind offer, it warms my heart to know that someone is concerned for Me." as they continued on their meal.

"One more thing, what happened last night? Last thing I remember is that I apologized to you all then it went dark." Then he felt she suddenly froze up, like she had used Zhonya's hourglass.

"No surprise there, you slumped to the floor sleeping as soon as you did." She frankly said as she put butter on her bread.

"Really?! I must've been really tired. Also, what happened to my robes?"

"It's funny actually. After you fell everyone just laughed and my brother set you on the bed and we all left. But I noticed you were sweating so while they were leaving I took it off before I followed them."

"Is that why you were embarrassed when you came to see me?"

"Yeah…let's go with that." She said with a straight face as she finished off what was left of the food offered to her. She then stood up, thanked him for her meal, and went out of the door. As Miltrad went to clean it all up, he got himself to think she was acting strange.

_"Why was she reciting the multiplication table mentally…."_

* * *

She went out and immediately crouched down onto the floor with her hands on her head as she writhed in agony.

"That was close. That was close. That was close. That was close." She repeatedly muttered to herself as she sits in front of his door.

"Why didn't you tell him the whole truth?" asked a familiar voice above her. She saw Filma with her arms crossed as she looks at her distressed state.

"I can't really tell him that my brother scolded me for almost ki-" thinking she knows nothing.

"I meant about you going back to take off his robes and actually pecking him on the che-"

"DON'T GO READING MINDS LIKE THAT!" she retorted violently.

"I didn't have to." Filma calmly replied

"Huh?"

"I saw you do it while I went back to check an-." She was cut off with the feeling of her thighs being crushed.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM!" she begged with eyes of fortitude. She probably wanted to say it when she was ready.

"I didn't plan to from the start; just make sure you do it properly sometime." Lux then ended in a nod that begged for silence.

* * *

I'm really sorry if I'm uber late . It's just that with my schedule I've been really busy lately and my mind's been going blank. I wrote this on the fly just to make somewhat of a bridge/conclusion to the next arc of my story, which in itself already has some back bone in it. I'm going to thank Equitherion here for helping me with this bridge, sorry for the mindlessness and quality of this of this chapter Q_Q and I'll be sure to make up for it in the next .


	14. Chapter 14: Blinded Memory

Blinded memory

The league has returned to its normal status. Everyone in the league still treated Miltrad the same as they did. To them, it looked like the issue had already been resolved and they didn't need to delve in any deeper that they had to. The days in the institute were the same as they were before, though people in the league have been noticing that Miltrad was talking to Head Councilor Vessaria Kolminye more and more often lately. But then one day someone new had shown up to the league unannounced. Or at least that's what everyone thought. To Lux, Miltrad was later than usual to waking up on that day and decided to visit him in his room. As she was going to knock, the door opened up to reveal a man with black leather cloak with long sleeves, black pants and boots. He had two swords sheathed both left and right, and a gun holstered to his thigh. She may have even spotted some hidden daggers in several places on his body. He was holding what looked like to be a sturdy wooden staff. She then looked to his head to notice familiar black hair and a necklace hung around him. After a few seconds, it finally hit her.

"MILTRAD?!" she screamed in surprise.

"You don't have to be that shocked Lux." He replied as he slung a bag around his body to suspend from his hip and locked the door behind him.

"I could hardly recognize you! What's with the get up anyway?!" she frantically asked him.

"I'll be taking a short leave from the league for a while. I already talked about it with Aunt Ves. I was just about to leave." He casually explained as he turns left to the main hall.

"Hey! Hold on! What exactly is going on here?!" she violently asked from both being worried and having a sudden thirst for information. It was a really unusual event. As they treaded the halls, they happened to pass by a certain Demacian and Noxian couple. And both had intrigued looks in their eyes.

"Lux, who is this man?" asked her brother.

"Garen, can't you tell just by looking?" was Lux's as-a-matter-of-fact reply.

"You look like a proper Mercenary Miltrad, what's the occasion?" Katarina commented and asked.

"You're Miltrad?!" the vanguard screamed.

"Siblings have such similar reactions." He blankly said.

"And I'm going to explain this properly. The night before the match I had a drink with Talon, long story short I ended up agreeing in aiding the search of Katarina's father, General Du Coeteu." The short explanation was enough to stun all three of his friends. He noticed that they were still trying to process this and gave them space to as he left for the hall. Along the way, he met several familiar faces.

* * *

"Hey there cutie! you new to the league? Let me show you around." sultrily said the bounty hunter as she voluptuously swayed her hips.

"Sarah, I know you're confident about your body, but please refrain from flirting inside the institute." He recommended. She immediately knew from the voice.

"Miltrad! Is that you!? I couldn't even tell!" she said in surprise as she took another glance at his figure.

"Who knew you were such a hunk!" she openly praised with a gleam in her eyes as Miltrad ignored her and went on his way.

"See you Sarah." He bid farewell.

* * *

"Hmph… another Noxian is joining the league huh!?*sigh*" complained the prodigal explorer as Miltrad passed him by.

"It's not nice to ridicule people like that Ez." He advised him. He instantly knew who it was.

"Woah! Is that you Miltrad?! Why are you wearing something like that?!" he asked in bewilderment.

"I just have some business to take care of outside the league. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He announced as he continued pacing to the last hall.

* * *

"You must be new here! Let me show you around, first off the training room. Since you're armed to the teeth may as well have a little sparring match right?" was the barbarian's immediate suggestion as he walks beside his Avarosan queen.

"Always looking for a fight right Tyndamere? I would love to spar with you but I have an errand to run, maybe another time." he apologetically replied.

"Miltrad? Is that you? Couldn't see it was from all the weapons hanging on you." said the frost archer.

"It's necessary for what I'm going to do today, now if you don't mind." Miltrad excused himself.

* * *

As he was going to reach the lobby he was met by an unusual pair.

"Miltrad, where are you going wearing such gaudy clothes?" Fiora queried. She quickly recognized him from their last encounter in the training room.

"You look like you're ready for a fight. What are you planning on doing?" Talon simultaneously said. Both happened to notice each other and were quick to glare.

"I'm just going to keep my promise from the night before the match Talon, I like to keep true to what I say; I WILL find general Du Couteu" He proudly replied as he paced towards the exit.

"You mean you're going to help with the search?"

"No; I AM going to search."

"You're not planning on doing it alone are you?" haughtily asked the duellist, who just now, understood the situation.

"It's more effective for me to do this alone." He coldly replied.

"Well, I thought you were just going to help us search, but I didn't expect you to really search alone. It may be dangerous." The blade cautiously warned.

"Pffff! Him? Dangerous? Please, he can match up to me; I can only imagine what peasant would want to go up against him!" Fiora loudly encoruraged.

"If what you say is true, then I'll just have to put some trust into it. I'm not going to question you, or your methods. I'm not even going to try and stop you, seeing as how much you've helped us now, there's no reason for me to doubt. You have my gratitude." He thanked to him

"Please Talon; thank me when I show results." He replied with a smile as he walked towards the exit. But as he approached, he felt his feet be tied together. As he looked to see what was wrong, he saw bright rope-like light wrap around his legs. Then he felt somebody instantly behind him as his arms were restrained. He immediately knew what was going on.

* * *

"What are you guys doing!" he screamed as the blonde and red head restrained his arms.

"We're not letting you do this!" Lux started.

"Just because you look tough doesn't mean you are! You don't have to go this far for us!" followed Katarina.

* * *

"Do you think they know how Miltrad fights?" Fiora asked Talon who still happened to be beside her.

"Who knows? It's they're squabble, not ours. And I'm not one to go against Lady Katarina anyway." He replied as they both watch what was happening. Then Fiora looked at realization at him.

"When did we get this close?" she asked. She got the same look that she had given.

"I don't know either… But I'm sure it involves that summoner." He blankly said as he watches where this was going to lead.

* * *

"Let go of me already!" he commanded as the two hold tightly unto his arms.

"No! If we let go, you'll hurt yourself out there!" The light mage worriedly stated.

"If we're going to look for my father, we'll do it together!" The assassin violently suggested.

"Seriously, let go! I already have this planned out." They showed no sign of stopping. This was when his instincts unintentionally kicked in.

"Let-" he dispelled the light on his legs.

"me-" he swept his feet in a manner that both ladies fell to the ground.

"go!" he affixed his staff in a way that restrained them from standing up.

"Ehhh?" both girls said flabbergasted. When Miltrad came back to his senses, he realized what he had done.

* * *

"Oh damn! I'm sorry, it was on reflex! I swear." As he helped Lux up and noticed that Talon was helping Katarina. When they got up, he immediately chanted a spell that healed the little to none injuries they had.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that you just wouldn't let go…" he said obviously very remorseful.

"You surprised us there Miltrad; who knew you had moves like that." The red-head extoled as she fixes herself up.

"We didn't really expect you to fight back there." The blonde followed as she straightened her skirt.

"Again, I apologize for that… Now if you two understand…" He ended as he started to walk out of the institute towards it's huge staircase.

"Wait, we still can't let yo-" Lux was cut off as Miltrad bumped into a certain pink haired someone.

"Ahhh! I'm terribly sorry." He apologized.

"Offff! Naw, It was all my- YOU!" She suddenly screamed. All were surprised; even the top hat wearing partner had been taken aback.

"CYPHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she asked a question that no one understood.

"Vi, do you know this fellow?" asked her startled partner.

"I'd recognize this bad-ass anywhere!" she announced.

"Bad-ass? How so?" Katarina queried.

"Well, Miltrad is kind of awesome." said a blunt voice behind them all. It was Riven who happened to be leaving the institute as well and overheard their conversation while taking a sip of a drink. When she said that however, Vi suddenly froze up. After a while, she came back to reality stammering.

"S-so let me get this straight… That Cypher, that cleared out an entire mansion of goons three years ago… was Miltrad?" she said with an obviously confused face. Again, everyone was stunned at her statement. Today was certainly full of surprises. All seven of them turned to the man in question. He slightly opened his mouth, as if to confess something. Then he did.

"Wait…you were there?" he asked with a dumb look on his face. At that moment, they all looked back to Vi, who you could obviously see was popping a vein on her forehead. Without hesitation, she put him a non-lethal head lock with her giant hextech gauntlets as she dragged him back into the institute.

* * *

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do." She didn't even give him a chance to retaliate. As he held tightly unto his wooden staff and the others had no choice but to follow. She dragged him all the way to the training room as she raise him with one hand and pinned him against the wall.

"Ok- TALK! One: How can our sweet, lovable, kind, and caring Miltrad be that berserker that can take on ten guys at once three years ago Two: how can you not remember me."

"What!? Wait! Let me down first." He struggled in her grasp.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she demanded. Miltrad finally decided to think clearly as he stopped struggling and positioned his hands to the knobs on her gauntlets. In a gush of steam from the tech, the pressure went down as he was released from the vice grip. He really was a very skilled man.

"How did you do that?!" she furiously asked as she took off her non-functioning gloves.

"I released your pressure knobs for now. You didn't have to do that, I would've answered anyway." He specified. She somewhat sulked but put back her front.

"Talk."

"If you're talking about what happened three years ago then…" as he showed a stiff face.

* * *

_I was at the Piltover courthouse one day three years ago. I used the machine I had built to show my memories to Cynthia's murder to a case as evidence to a judge to get the warrants of arrest that I needed._

_"As you can clearly see your honour, this is undeniable proof that the murder of Cynthia Gervant was perpetrated by two street thugs named Danik and Dino, masterminded by the lady of the Gervant house, Annestasia Gervant, 2__nd__ wife of Hudson Gervant." I announced at the judge. He still looked sceptical._

_"How do I know that this isn't some forged scene or the like? Maybe it's even a fake memory." He heavily asked. I kept my cool at that time and knew what to suggest._

_"Care to try it yourself?" I insisted as I connected it to his cranium cap. He told me to show him the day of his wedding. I did, and I had to say, his wife was beautiful that day._

_"I agree that this is indeed functional, but what other assurance is there that there are no ulterior motives for this?" he was still questioning. I then showed him the memory of Cynthia giving me her necklace and showed the real thing._

_"Now that really is sad…" he commented with a tinged of sorrow in his voice. Emotions are really a powerful factor in peoples' decision making. He stamped the three papers with the seal of Piltover and the governing peace in Valoran. I had no more to say as I left but he asked me one more question._

_"Do you even know where these people you're pointing to are?" the last annoying question on my from behind me._

_"I wouldn't have come here without a plan. I know where they are. All I needed was the warrants so I'm clear to avenge her without restraint…" I told him with a dead serious look in my eyes. He remained silent. I went into the lobby and using one of the new phones installed in the hall I tipped the police on a manor at the outskirts of Piltover as a gang hideout. They sent over a team to check it out then I-"_

* * *

"That's when I got to the scene. On that day cupcake here told me to check out this tip and when I got there…"

* * *

_The place was a real piece of work. It looked like an old abandoned mansion on the outside, but when I took a closer look with the binocs cupcake gave me, I saw that the tipper was right. These were the little shits that'd been messin' with the city for a while now. I was gonna go in to bust some caps when this guy wearin all black holding this long wood stick stepped up in front of me._

_"Woah there buddy! You don't wanna go in there, you'll get slaughtered! Let the fuzz handle this."_

_"Ohh… so the police was already here already… good… I'll just go in and finish my business." The guy pushed me aside._

_"Who the heck are you anyway huh?" I stopped him by the shoulder._

_"I'm the tipper for the police. Call me Cypher, but you don't need to remember it. I won't be here for long." as he shrugged my gauntlet away._

_"What, you gonna help with the raid or somethin?" I was starting to get pissed._

_"No… I AM going to raid. I only called you guys for clean up afterwards." He plainly said. I was ready to sock him to stop his non-sense until he rushed to the mansion. With one good kick, he brought down the two towering doors to the place. The squad was too slow so I had to rush in after the bastard. But when I got to the entrance, I saw twenty or so guys holding spiked wood, some pipes, and some even had guns. But I couldn't believe what I was seeing; this guy, one guy going against LOT of guys on his own. The way he used that wooden stick or something was good enough to knock out most of 'em. When there were some not close 'nuff, he would just pull out this gun he had holstered and shoot 'em on the legs. He kept swingin' that thing that knocked out more and more of those guys. Then, I noticed this one guy that he put down, but he wasn't out. He took aim at the kid and was ready to shoot at Mr. Vigilante. _

_"LOOK OUT!" I dashed towards him and beat the gunman down. Black coat looked at me as I had this smirk on my face. I then saw him throw his stick to me like a spear. I could've sworn it was for me until I heard this *thunk* behind me. This goon that was gonna hit me with a bottle was knocked out cold. The guy who saved me still had this cold look on his face as he walked to this one guys who was running away. At this speed I couldn't see, he threw a knife at his leg as he fell to the ground like an idiot. He then choked him by the collar and asked. _

_"You're Danik right? Where's Dino?!" he commanded. _

_"Wh-wh-what do you want!?" the guy pathetically begged._

_"Look me in the eye and tell me what I want." He demanded. He did and this look of utter fear took on this guy._

_"Yo-yo-yo-you! That kid from the warehouse." He muttered._

_"You got that right. NOW WHERE'S DINO!" black coat demanded again. Just then, I saw this shadowy figure creep up behind him. I immediately rushed in and tackled the guy down. He was holding a knife, and he was really ready to stab. He fell down as I was still standin' up. Just then, this guy let go of Mr. Pathetic and went for the guy on the ground._

_"So you're Dino huh?" he asked with this mensacin' look in his eyes._

_"Oh yeah? What of it punk!" the guy had the motsy to answer back. Black coat was absolutely furious as he took out this sword from his left scabbard and was ready to send it down to his chest. At the last moment I held unto the blade with my gauntlet before it connected with his torso._

_"What are you tryin' to do huh!? Kill him!?" I asked. He then looked me in the face and made one so that his looked guilty. He let go of the sword as I took it away. With one last glance, he looked at the thug beneath him and gave him a swift hook; knocking him out. He then stood up, went through his coat and handed me these two papers._

_"These two are sentenced to life behind bars…" He stated as the paper read and started to walk to his staff. His body slow and almost lifeless._

_"What happened to you? More like, who are you?" Though I wasn't a people person, I couldn't help but ask the guy._

_"You don't need to know… not like we'll see each other again. Besides, I still have unfinished business." He left the mansion from the back door as the squad came in from the front. Seriously, where have they been? As he had said, we were only clean up. He inflicted a lot of pain, even spilled some blood, but we noticed not a single one of the brutes were dead. He was real careful of how he fought, though as of today, he was the most ferocious thing I've seen…_

* * *

"And I can't believe, that that guy was you Miltrad." Before answering, Miltrad heaved a very heavy sigh.

"Vi… I'm sorry for forgetting you; my mind was really pre-occupied with bad thoughts back then. That was one of the dark days in my past that I didn't want anyone to know about, but I think it's enough to convince these two I can handle myself." As he gave a guilty look towards Lux and Katarina

"I must really look disgusting now that you guys know I was this violent, cold, and calculating guy in the past huh?" he gave this similar stony look he had given Vi before as he clenched his staff tightly. Everyone in the room had mixed feelings with this story, on how Miltrad was in the past. But in almost no time, Lux, with no hesitation at all, embraced the black cloaked man with all her strength. Miltrad could feel her warmth very close to him. From the person who understood her the most.

"You've already been through so much for Cynthia. How could I hate you for something like this? I said it once and I'm going to say it again: I'll always be here for you." The light mage tightened her clasp. This was a signal for the others to follow.

"Yeah Miltrad! You've been helping us out so much that It's kinda hard to not like you for something like this." Encouraged the Exile.

"And besides, those men you harmed were dirty hooligans who were a danger to society to begin with. If I must way, we are the ones who owe you." Thanked the Sheriff.

"And with that story, I'm even more convinced of your fighting ability now than when we sparred." praised the duellist. Talon could only give a nod of agreement.

"Well… I gotta admit that you were pretty cool back then… Though I'm still pissed at the fact that you forgot about me, but I guess I'll let that one slide." Vi ended as she violently rubbed his head, though this time without the gauntlets. They all spat words of encouragement towards the man inside the league's training hall.

"Miltrad? What are you still doing here?" asked a familiar voice at the door.

"Oh! Sorry Aunt Ves, I had to do something and-"

"I don't really have the right to dictate what you do on your leaves, but I would start journeying to Noxus now if I were you." She recommended with a somewhat stern look on her face. She disappeared as quickly as she left. All of them forgot about the matter at hand. Miltrad slowly separated from the group.

"Well, now that I've convinced you guys, I'd best be leaving now. I'm really sorry for making you guys hear something dark about me… I'll make up for it somehow." He still had the integrity to apologize. They were all truly impressed by this man. They couldn't do anything but wave him good bye as he left the league until who knew when.


	15. Chapter 15: Redundant Search

Redundant Search

Miltrad could see the sun setting in the horizon. He could faintly catch a glimpse of the tip of the high command tower as the flag of Noxus proudly waves itself upon its mast. Having walked for almost five hours could really make a man sweat and groan as he becomes tired. He took frequent breaks as not to force his body to give up on him as he journeyed towards the city. As soon as he entered the gates, familiar sights and scenes came towards him; he had been here before. He immediately knew where to go amidst all the dead-eyed merchants, the wandering beggars, and the patrolling elite guard. He stopped at the front of a restaurant, wherein people seem to be coming in after a rough day at work. He entered the establishment to see a flood of people as they swamped the wide hall. It was particularly popular hangout after work in the capital of Noxus. Even with the ocean of customers and patrons, one who you could call a pretty and charismatic waitress still had the time and enthusiasm to greet him, being very familiar with him.

"Well whad'ya know! Miltrad! What're you doing here?" asked the short haired woman wearing a meek waitress outfit as she serve a few mugs of grog to a table or soldiers.

"Hey Nicole, I just got into town and was wondering if…" he said with a pause afterwards.

"Need a place to stay Miltrad?" asked a husky voice from the kitchen that still seemed to be working. Both youths went along and came in to see a somewhat aged man who was cutting up meat to be cooked by the chef.

"Good to see you're still in good health Sir Dima."

"Yes, yes Miltrad, You know you're always welcome here… Now if you want a room to stay in you can take one of the vacant ones upstairs. You can even sleep in Nicole's room if you want to." He recommended and joked.

"Dad!" the lass retorted as she grabbed a new plate maintain her focus.

"I thank you for the offer Sir Dima. I'll rest for a while and come down a little later to help with the night shift." He told him as he dragged his body up the stairs.

"Are you sure with that Miltrad? You still look tired though." The butcher commented noticing his obvious fatigue.

"Don't worry sir, and besides, me working is the least I can do to repay you for letting me stay, and I already know what to do from my time here five years ago."

"If you say so." The man agreed as he continued cutting the meat.

It was quitting time and the shop was about to close. The last of the customers left in a hurry to return home to the families that waited for them. Even Noxus had this kind of people. As one of the waitresses locked the door everyone heaved a sigh of relief as all they had to do was clean up. Miltrad, wearing server attire was done and was still doing his share. He had helped out during the last leg of the evening rush hour while making small talk to the patrons of the store, which was used to also gain information to aid in his search. As he flipped the last of the chairs, it was a certain lass' turn to start a conversation.

"So, you're looking for someone again?" Nicole confidently asked.

"Yeah, sorry if I came here for a reason like that."

"Don't worry, as my dad said, you're always welcome here and we'll help you in any way possible." She tossed back at him. Then a short silence fell as they stack the tables together.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she suddenly queried. Miltrad looked calmly and replied.

"Yeah, she- er- more like a friend of hers asked to help find a person very dear to her, and I gladly accepted."

"Oh no, that wasn't what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I mean, a girl made you…umm how do I say this… mellow I guess?" which made Miltrad think of the events these past few days. He realized she was right, but then she kept rambling.

"When you first came here six years ago you were really down and you looked real dead and said you just wanted some work. Then when you made enough to leave, you just as quickly disappeared. The four years later you come out of nowhere to work again but this time you said it was also to look for these two guys right? You didn't show it but you were really scary back then. You were dead serious" As she said this it was obvious Miltrad was still in thought. All the time he was in the institute being bothered with Lux really did do that. The year he spent there was enough to somewhat wipe his slate clean.

"Yeah… guess you're right…" he said with a subtle smile. This was when Nicole pouted.

"You never showed that kind of smile here at all! Must've been one heck of a dame huh?" she puckered. Miltrad knew what he had to do.

"This place is a restaurant, not a bar. Wanna head out for some drinks?" he playfully asked. Her face lit up.

"You read my mind." As they enjoyed the night scene of Noxus as two friends enjoying each other's company.

He stayed at their restaurant for a few days more. He kept up the act of using small talk with the customers to gain information about the General. This was what he did before to pinpoint Zab's and Dino's location too. One night he realized he had gathered enough intelligence to come to a conclusion, though as he did he heaved a sigh of regret. When he analysed, he concluded that the man had headed for and was hiding in Zaun from some people's accounts. He knew he had to go there to continue his search. He told Sir Dima he was going to prepare that night and was going to take the night off. The elder simply thanked him as he wished him luck and told him he could leave in the morning. Miltrad was still troubled for his journey tomorrow and had a cold feeling to have a drink, knowing he was going to find trouble tomorrow. He went to the bar he and Nicole went to a few nights ago and sat on the bar stool. As he was just thinking that it was going to be tiring tomorrow and opted to rest for the night as soon as he finished his drink, the bartender leisurely passed him his drink and he followed by washing it down his throat as it felt cold inside… and out? He felt a chill on his neck as he set down his glass. The technique in itself was strangely familiar.

"I heard you were looking for me?" said the assailant on the stool beside him. He turned to look to see a man clad in a brown overcoat with a high quality vest inside. Daggers sheathed all over his body with a sword hanging behind him along with the metal arm guards he had. He had this distinct and familiar red hair with a patch of grey on the side which indicated age, though with the actions he portrayed he was no frail old man. Looks like trouble came to find him instead

"I had to come all the way from Zaun just because I heard someone was looking for me. Can't really have any loose ends now can I? And it looks like you're not worth talking to anyway." as he held his knife even tighter. But Miltrad still put on a straight face.

"Katarina won't really like it if she knew it was her father that killed me." The man's face, though he couldn't see, was looking both intrigued and confused.

"How do you know my daughter? What are you to her?" he demanded to know.

"I don't speak that language under threats, but maybe you should ask the knife directed to your gut." He calmly said taking another sip of his drink with his left hand. The assailant slowly looked towards his stomach to really see a dagger pointed towards it. But with further inspection provided by the bar's light, you noticed the unique design on the dagger and immediately recognized it.

"That's one of Katarina's custom made steel knives! How'd a rat like you get it." As he asked him, his victim was only struggling to chug down the last of his drink. As he did, he lowered weapon from his gut.

"Now you lower yours." Miltrad asked with a kind voice though the man behind him felt dread from his words and he did as he said.

"Good, now follow me." He commanded with a smile. As reluctant as the aged assassin was, he followed. He paced towards Dima's restaurant and asked permission to go to the room. Once inside, he offered the man to sit on the bed as he took a chair.

"Okay boy, speak." The elder said.

"I understand that you are General Marcus Du Couteau?" was his reply.

"That I am son."

"I am Miltrad, I am a summoner from the Institute of war. Me and Talon had a drink one night and I agreed in aiding for your search. They were worried sick that you disappeared so suddenly." He explained.

"So not only Katarina but Talon as well huh?... Then what abou-"

"Cassiopeia is fine as well. Now that I've found you, may I request that you return?" Miltrad asked knowing the answer.

"No, I can't return just yet…" he looked to the ground and sulked.

"And why would that be sir?"

"I'm trying to find somebody." was the assassin's quick reply.

"Sir, please tell me the REAL reason why you vanished." was the summoner's immediate retort.

"Huh, that would fool anyone else… Well, the truth is, I think I would be a bad influence if I were to stay by their side. If I were to stay as both a parent and General, I would most likely be there to influence their actions and decisions. Sure I want to see them and be with the three of them every day, we're family of course, but I want them to grow up to be dependent; somebody who can stand up by themselves. The one thing I as a parent want to see is to see my children grow up to be responsible and reliable adults." was his somewhat speech. Miltrad's face became sublte. It looked like very satisfied.

"Now that was an answer I was expecting. For an assassin, you sure have a pure heart."

"I could still slit your neck right now you know." He glared at the comment.

"I was complimenting you, also, if that's you're reason, what's stopping you from visiting from time to time?" he inquired.

"Remember what I first said about needing to find someone? That's true."

"Who are you looking for sir?"

"There's a rumour floating around of a certain mage that's good at dispelling magics."

"And you want him to cure Cassiopeia?"

"Exactly. I'm searching for this person in several places now. The latest I'm at is Zaun though I stopped over here before I went my way." That was when Miltrad went into thought. He understood the situation and thought it was for the best that he leave things as they were.

"Ok sir, I understand, I won't force you to meet with them, that will be entirely upon you."

"Good decision boy. I will not stop until I find the person who will return Cass to who she once was, to what will make her happy." He said with a determined face.

"But enough about that, Now that it's settled-" The father said as he put his hands on Miltrad's shoulders.

"How have they been? Are they Ok?" he asked with a confident look.

"Well, if you call Katarina waking up naked in my bed with a Demacian Captain OK, then yes, she is quite well." The General's mouth almost dropped. HE was rendered speechless.

"What did you say?! My dear Katarina sleeping with a Demacian?! Who is this man that tricked her?! I'll slit his throat!" he screamed in the wooden room.

"Calm down Sir Marcus, rest assured the man she is with, though Demacian he is, is a person you can rely on. They're lovey-dovey everyday so I can guarantee he will make her happy. And just as you said, she made her own decision, and I think she chose a good one. And besides, you can't really stop a girl in love now can you?" was his earnest reply. The man then went over what he had said. All he could do was give a sigh that showed both relief and frustration.

"Haaaahhh… Fine, you are the only link I have with the institute and all I can do is trust in what you say. What about Cass and Talon?" he queried.

"Talon is doing his best in supporting whatever your daughters wish. Cass is doing what she can to help gain influence in the league, though I can't really tell if she's happy or not."

"Well, it can't be helped." He said as he stood up as the floor beneath him creaked.

"I'll be leaving now, I'm going to continue my search, there's nothing more to discuss here." He announced as he opened the door, but before closing, he took one last look at his new found acquaintance.

"Oh yeah… One more thing, you keep my kids safe alright? Try and help them in any way you can should they ever find trouble. You're the only person I know in the League so I'm counting on you?" he made him promise.

"I will sir! Will we meet again?" was his final question.

"Maybe…Summoner." As he left, vanishing into the crowd of patrons beneath. Miltrad could only feel relief. He promised to find him, and he did, though bringing him back isn't what he was tasked to do. He was happy his search ended quickly and got results, though none he would be able to share. All he could do now was pack his things and get ready for the morning.

Miltrad's return to the Institute, was rather quiet as he returned in the dead of night only to be greeted by guards and late night goers. When morning came however, everyone flocked him like moths to a lamp and asked him a heap of questions and told him of what he missed, such as the arrival of a new champion soon. He heard many more stories and the crowd eventually died down. The ones who stayed, the most ecstatic of his return were Lux, Talon, and Katarina. All of which sat down on his table to ask him that one question they've been wanting to ask since the morning as he was eating his meal.

"Did you find him Miltrad?" Katarina asked with hope in her voice. Miltrad drank the last of the juice in his glass as he abruptly stood up.

"I'm sorry Katarina, I did not find anything." He said with a loud voice as he pounded his fist into the table. Though he did this, his face did not look dejected even if he turned away to go to his next match. The two were disappointed. They were really excited to see if Miltrad really did find Marcus. As the two sulked however, Lux notice something shine on the table as the other two sulked.

"Hey guys! Look at this." She said as she tried to pull this metal object that was lodged into the table, specifically on where Mitlrad had pounded his hand. Her delicate hands couldn't and left it to Talon to get the thing off the table. Then they inspected it, they noticed it was a dagger. More surprisingly, they took a closer look to see the initials "MDC" on the design. Along with what it looked like, they immediately knew whose it was. Though they did wonder why Miltrad didn't speak the truth, they could only let it slide; He did say he was only going to help find him after all. They were happy in knowing that he was alive and well. Though they wanted to know more, all they could hope for is that sometime he really will return, so that they could welcome back General Marcus Du Couteau with open arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Threatening Reminder

Unfriendly Reminder

_She could see her once more. He saw himself frolicking with her in a meadow of flowers. The smile on Cynthia's face was as bright as the last time they had spoken. As they walked however, a figure suddenly violently held her, covered her mouth, and pulled her away from him. He suddenly found himself being restrained; looking at his assailants he could see masks that could only show smiles on their faces. Looking back in front, he could see a similar figure hold onto Cynthia; a knife ready to pierce through her chest. As he feared, it did strike through and the figure left for her corpse to fall down to the cold, hard ground. He could only fall to his knees as he was released and scream as loud as he can_

"Uwwwwaaaaa" Milrad screamed awake as he was sweating in his own bed. He could only look at himself once more to confirm it was only a dream; a nightmare that surfaced from the depths of his heart. He could only stare at his hands, and that dream had reminded him that it was those hands that failed to save her years ago. As he viewed to his clock, he could see he had woken up near the dead of night. As he pondered, he realized what day it was. From all the happy times and events the past days, not to mention how busy he actually was as a summoner, he almost forgot. It was almost as if he really did seal it away deep in his mind, the memory of that person who somewhat made him who he was now.

* * *

Morning came; the patrons of the institute were doing their usual routines and checking the schedule of the matches to come, being prepared for if they were going to be called for. Miltrad, on the other hand, paced the hallways rather slowly. His actions were looking lethargic as he was eating his breakfast on the go, something you don't usually see.

"Woah Miltrad! What happened? You look tired without even doing anything yet." The star-child analysed as she enter the room as she was requested for the match.

"It's nothing Soraka, I just overslept a little, and that's all..." he lied as he went to look at the screen beside the door to look at the team roster.

"Is there anyone else we need?" Miltrad queried not wanting to study the board, another thing you don't see.

"We still need a jungler." said a familiar blunt voice behind him.

"So, you're playing on my team today Filma?"

"What, you don't want to?" she retorted.

"No... I'm glad you're on the team... And thanks for the heads up." This situation would just ease Miltrad's supposed schedule.

* * *

The limbs he had as blades cleanly cut through the fur on the wolves' body. His hollow body made it so he could move towards the nearby golem south of the wolves. He could sight the purple tower as he inflicted fear upon the stone monstrosity.

"Nocturne, its weak, go on and take it." Miltrad said as he forced some power to inflict damage upon the jungle monster for Nocturne to take its crest. Miltrad directed that the Eternal nightmare to wait in the brush near the bottom most lane and wait for an opportunity to strike.

"Nocturne, why'd you do it?" Miltrad asked telepathically.

"Whatever do you mean summoner?" Nocturne mentally replied with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"You made me have a nightmare of her, I'm not going to blame you or anything, and I'm just asking why did you do it?" He asked, directly explaining his purpose. He was going to go to his chambers during his free time later, but this made it easier to speak with him.

"I am the eternal nightmare summoner, I was born to inflict mental and emotional pain to those around me to become more powerful, and what would you expect?" he replied as Miltrad noticed that twitch had wandered too near their brush. He instructed that Nocturne terrorize him as to make him have no control. His blades started slicing away. When the Plaque Rat came to, he immediately countered by throwing out his deadly cask and threw it at his attacker. As he was going to purge his poison however, Miltrad timed Nocturne's shield just right to avoid any damage and at the same time increasing the speed of his attacks. As he was almost at death, he again inflicted his with fear and threw a trail of dusk towards his support, the great steam golem Blitzcrank. Needless to say, he was able to inflict a decent amount of damage to him as well and left it to their ranged fighter, the arrow of retribution and his support, the star-child, to finish it off.

"Nocturne, I know that it would be against you're purpose, but thank you." He said, not minding the very successful flank he had just pulled off.

"What do you mean summoner?" the nightmare asked in confusion as he makes an effort to take the enemies' lizard to acquire its blessing.

"To you, It may have been a nightmare that was meant to torment me, and I'm not really bothered by it, it was in your nature to try and give me nightmares, even if you didn't want or need to." He said as Nocturne stayed silent while smashing the lesser golems to pieces.

"But to me, it was a reminder to look back in the past. Not to dwell in it and feel guilty, but remember what good it had brought me. If it wasn't for you, I may have forgotten that today was exactly eight years after that incident." He ended their conversation in gratitude. The match afterwards was uneventful with the same successful ambushes and the enemy team had been fed up at how much synergy he was having with his team mates that as soon as it was allowed, they all voted to submit and admit their loss.

* * *

Miltrad exited the chamber with a slight grin on his face. He went out looking better than when he entered. Inside, he somewhat accepted the purpose of the day and planned out what he needed to do. It was high noon and it was time for lunch for most at the institute.

"Hey Miltrad! Let's go grab some grub at the canteen!" said a loud voice behind him as he was subdued by two large gauntlets.

"I appreciate the offer Vi, but I have other plans for today, now if you excuse me..." he apologized as he pushed away the hextech that was on his chest.

"What's with him today?" she asked her brunette partner.

"He's been like that this morning. He was claiming he was busy and seemed to be spacing out the lot of the day, though he seems cheerier now than he was before the match. Maybe he's made up his mind about something." Her partner analysed.

"What'd you think is it that he made up his mind about eh?" asked a certain mage who suddenly appeared behind the duo.

"How would I know Lux, I'm a detective, not a mind reader." She calmly replied, not fazed by her sudden appearance.

"Then why don't we go find out?" a red headed figure leaning behind Vi suddenly suggested.

"When did you two get here?!" Vi frantically asked still trying to take in all the information.

"So, we gonna tail him or not?" the assassin asked everyone.

"Arrrggg! Whatever! Let's go!" Vi proudly cheered and the four females went to Miltrad's direction.

* * *

Miltrad went into the Institute's greenhouse. He could feel the sun's bright rays cascade through the glass sun roof of the building. He paced through the greenery of the garden and went to somewhere in the middle of it all. As he did, he could recognize a familiar humanoid plant waltzing around amidst all the plants and flowers.

"What do you want summoner Miltrad?" Zyra asked without having to look back. Miltrad grabbed a watering can from the side and started watering the florae around him.

"Weren't you supposed to that earlier this morning Miltrad?" Zyra playfully asked as she ordered a nearby vine to pull down Miltrad's hood.

"I overslept this morning and I didn't have a chance to do so; I immediately represented a match, sorry." He said with a peaceful look on his face as he continued to water what was around him.

"No need to apologize Miltrad, you waking up at six in the morning everyday just to water the plants must make you tired doesn't it? And besides, you've been doing this way before I came to the league anyway; it's very noble of you." The rise of the thorns said as she pranced in the mini meadow in the garden.

"No... I'm just a little troubled that's why I overslept... nothing serious..." he said like he really was troubled.

"Oh my... is there anything I can help you with?" she worriedly inquired. Miltrad looked at her for several seconds.

"It's hard to believe that you're really mean to the others in the institute, or that you're a ruthless plant predator with that kind of attitude." He flatly stated.

"Hey, you're the only one I treat like this because you were practically the one who welcomed me to this concrete jungle. You're the only one I'd owe a favour to." She proudly stated. Miltrad could see that she meant what she said.

"*sigh* Well, if you want to 'repay' me somehow, can I ask for some flowers from you then?" he jokingly requested. Zyra put on a smirk on her face as she controlled a plant beside Miltrad and made it bloom beautiful red roses. She quickened the process and made it fully bloom the pulps on its tips. She then moved a vine to pick them with their stems and hand it over to Miltrad.

"There, a bouquet of red roses filled with love." She said as she retracted her vines to sit on a tree stump behind her.

"Love you say?" Miltrad asked puzzled.

"It's for someone you care about right? I may not be able to understand most human aspects, but at least care for others is something I'm familiar with." She said with a somewhat sad look. Miltrad put back his hood and approached the plant woman.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something you shouldn't have. Also, thank you for the flowers; you're right, they're for someone I deeply cared about." He ended as he turned to exit the greenhouse.

"Cared?" Zyra pointed out. She was really paying attention.

"She was someone from years ago..." Miltrad replied without looking back. He put down the watering can before going back into the main building.

"That Miltrad... And you four, get out here and show yourselves." She screamed in the seemingly empty greenhouse. As she did, four female figures went out from the bushes near the entrance.

"You people were spying on Miltrad? What are you planning?" she interrogated with a sullen look. They could feel the plants around them were ready to attack anytime.

"We're not planning anything." The sheriff admitted raising her hands in surrender.

"We were just trying to find out what was wrong with Miltrad today." continued the light mage.

"So we decided to follow him." Expounded the Piltover Enforcer.

"Though we just learned one of his hidden agendas in the morning..." the sinister blade ended.

"Well... I did feel that when he first came in. My plant friends here are sensitive to emotions... and Miltrad was kinda gloomy when he entered. I was planning on following him afterwards." She replied with her hostility dissipating. A short silence fell thereafter.

"Would you like to co-"

"Let's go" she insisted as she zoomed out of the greenhouse.

* * *

When the five caught up to Miltrad, they could barely see him end a conversation with the artisan of war and the fallen angel as they turned their way. They made sure to hide out of sight. When Miltrad resumed his walk, he happened to run into Councilor Kolminye. It seems the councillor asked something and when Miltrad replied she jumped and grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered something to his ear. Miltrad bowed as if to say thanks and continued on.

"What are you girls doing?" said a robust voice behind him. As they turned, they saw Jarvan, Garen, and Tryndamere who turned from the corner behind them.

"Isn't that Miltrad there Katarina?" the might of Demacia asked noticing him on the far end of the hall.

"Shhhhh... We're trying to follow him."

"Why whatever for?" asked the exemplar.

"He's kind of out of it today, and we're just looking out if he's going to snap again or something." Lux worriedly said.

"Well, he's gone now." The barbarian king told the group as they turn their attention back to the hallway.

"Where is he?!" Vi frantically asked.

"From this place, probably the cafeteria." The sheriff deduced.

"A potted plant from the end of the hallway told me he headed left." Zyra provided more information.

"Then let's go." announced the exemplar that with his friends joined the following.

* * *

Miltrad went into the cafeteria. Beyond the counter of Singed's bar he went behind the counter top and asked singed for a certain brewer. He went to the back portion of the bar and was met by a hefty man carrying several casks of grog.

"Well well! If isn't Miltrad! What can I do you for?" the rabble rouser asked.

"Hey Gragas... Listen... I um... came to ask a favour..." Miltrad shyly said.

"Aye! Anything for you Miltrad!" he urged him to request.

"It's... ummm..." Miltrad continued to stammer.

"Spit it out already!" he insisted.

"I... want some casks of wine."

"Done! That was all you needed to say!" the big man explained to him.

"Ummm... Thanks... It's just that... I'm not used to asking people like this." Miltrad confessed

"It's alright to ask for help and favours from time to time Miltrad. Now, How many casks and how many do you need?" he queried.

"To my room, you can do it a little later if you want." He replied.

"I'll do it as soon as I can!" he said as he forced him out of the back compartment.

"I'll need some time to prepare." The caskmaster ended and slammed the door shut. Miltrad ducked under the counter top.

"Thank you Singed, you're a great help." He thanked.

"Don't mention it Miltrad, what are you planning anyway?" the mad chemist asked.

"Just a little ritual, that's all." He hinted to the bald man and went on his way.

"He asked for wine?" asked Vi on the sitting on a barstool along with the other seven who were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What is up with him today?" Lux observed as she drank a sip of juice she asked from Singed.

"He doesn't seem to be all to depressed, but he isn't all that happy either." Garen said as Katarina passed him a glass of Graggy Ice.

"A plant in the hallway told me he just went into his room." Zyra flatly stated as she crouched behind the counter beside a potted shrub.

"Already?!" shrieked a surprised Caitlyn.

"Let's go then!" shouted Tryndamere as he chugged down the last of his drink.

* * *

They arrived a few minutes afterwards and they were in front of his door. They looked at it with intent. They were all restless as to why Miltrad was acting uneasily and went through the day unusually. Lux took the initiative; she approached the door. As she was going to knock, the door opened wide, revealing a man wearing a toque hat and an apron

"Welcome guys! Come on in" he invited and went back inside. For reasons unknown, they did as they were told and went in. What they thought was a bedroom looked like a place for a feast There was food on the bed and on the table, enough to feed over ten people.

"How did you know we were out there?" Caitlyn asked the man.

"It isn't really hard to notice when you know there are seven people following you." Miltrad replied as if it were clear as day. They all looked at each other like they were idiots.

"Then how did you find time to do this?" Zyra asked as she was intrigued by the sight of a feast.

"I had a little help." He pointed to the kitchen where Pantheon and Morgana wore similar clothing as Miltrad.

"He offered for me to bake bread." Pantheon happily stated.

"He just asked me to help; I do know a trick or two in the kitchen after all." She flatly said as she set one last plate on the table.

"Wait wait wait! This still doesn't answer why you were acting really weird today!" Vi pointed out.

"She's right; Miltrad, what is it with you today?" The exemplar demanded to know.

"*sigh*... Lux, Do you remember who gave me this?" Miltrad asked as he pulled out a lightning necklace from his shirt.

"...Cynthia..." she whispered.

"Correct... and today... is the day she..." Miltrad didn't want to finish the sentence.

"The day she passed away right?" said a certain voice behind them. Obvious from the long braid, it was the night hunter Vayne.

"It was today right? Exactly eight years ago now am I correct?" she was affirming.

"Yes Vayne... You sure know your evil history." He said as he grabbed some bread from the basket.

"She used to love eating this bread that we snatched from the local bakery from time to time." he said as he handed the loaf to the night hunter.

"I just happen to pass by."

"Then you can join in the celebration." He quickly replied.

"Why celebrate Miltrad?" Katarina asked as she was familiar with the rituals after an individual's death.

"This is to remind me of the happy times we had together. All the food here was what she enjoyed and what she wanted to try. I'll make it as if today was a day meant for her." He explained as he put back the necklace. Even though he put on a sorrowful face, they could see what little satisfaction he had to show.

"So, would you guys want to join?" he asked one more time. They were no stranger to being served by Miltrad and this was just another time like that. They all enjoyed their time in his room and revelled a little in his room; sometime later though, they all had enough.

"Thanks for the meal Miltrad, it was filling." Garen said as he pat him on the back.

"Though there's still a lot left over, it'd be a real waste." Morgana said, unexpected from her personality.

"Then why don't we have some guys in the cafeteria have their Dinner here instead? Let's invite them." Jarvan said.

"My wife could learn a little from your cooking Miltrad, let's call her!" Tryndamere suggested and dragged him out of the room wherein a little later he reluctantly followed. Today was a peaceful day of acceptance for Miltrad. He could feel that he was able to cope with years' worth of pain in a simple celebration. He felt happy once more. As he approached the cafeteria, he saw a glimpse of some people he ought to invite. However, as he though this, his heart suddenly sank. He heard a very familiar clanging of metal and when he turned to its direction, in the hall outside the cafeteria, he could see a undeniably familiar green light. He may not have had a good look at it before, but he could immediately recognize it. He froze in place. It looks like the past caught up with him in the end.

* * *

I'm sorry for the reaaaaaaaly late post . And I'll apologize even further for the future, I won't be able to post that much for a while, college exams are coming up -_- so please try and bear with me for this month, thank you ^^


	17. Chapter 17: Impressionable Departure

Impressionable Departure

He could not believe his eyes and ears. What registered in his mind could only relate to that once short moment exactly eight years ago. Everything else around him only passed his senses as he paced closer and closer to the door, wanting to know who this figure emanating that faint green light and clanging that familiar sound of metal and what was its relation to his beloved friend's death. He was finally at the door, after what seemed like an eternity of walking with his thoughts frantically prancing around in his mind. He observed the figure and looked carefully. He was holding what seemed to be a scythe in his right hand that looked to be attached to a chain. He had keys hung around his waist that looked like that to a prison guard. He wore a torn up trench coat that seemed to have seen a lot of time. But the most promising features the reminiscing Miltrad saw was that he did not have a head, only a mask that seemed to be floating within the familiar spectral green light and the lantern he held in his left hand that every time it moved let out the familiar metal clang. He wanted to ask that one phrase, though his words could not come out. Only inaudible whispers as he stared him directly in the face under his purple summoner hood.

"And here is the Cafeteria, where the 'people' of the league gather to eat their own meals." explained the spider queen to the new patron of the league.

"Thank you dear Elise, it's nice to see a fellow companion from the shadow isles help me to settle in here." replied the spectre.

"And why did you decide again, to come to the league anyway Thresh?" inquired the spider queen.

"For the same reason did you my dear, to find greater and finer victims to prosper from." He simply replied as he walked a little closer to the door. Then, he saw a summoner was in front of him, the first one he saw. The hooded man just stood there for a few seconds whom Thresh knew was weird. He then without the man's permission put down his hood and saw the man's face. He only needed to stare into his empty eyes to know what to say next.

"He may be living but he looks dead enough... and he has such a valiant spirit... Elise, may I reap his soul?" he casually asked

"If you want to make an enemy of most of the league by taking Miltrad's soul then be my guest."

"Is this that wonder summoner that you have been telling me about!?"

"Yup, he's exactly the one."

"The one whose matches are deathless?" he inquired. He then saw the summoner twitch upward, and heard him say something almost inaudible.

"Death..." he whispered as he slumped to the ground, his knees connecting with the floor. This just confused to two in front of him.

"He looks like a fine soul to take... but I have this strange feeling I've seen this lad before..." thresh concluded as he knelt to Miltrad's height, studying him in search of an answer to the question which he raised.

* * *

Lux was telling their story for the day about when Miltrad lead them all over the league until she noticed the man was gone when he was being called for. She looked around the cafeteria to see the beloved figure at the entrance, though looking at the situation more closely she noticed he was on the floor, as if he was begging for his life. She wasn't entirely sure of the situation but without hesitation, she ran as fast as she could to his side, being the first to notice. As soon as she reached him she hunched over to see what had happened. She looked at his cold and empty eyes that seemed to have had its life sucked right out of it. She then looked to the figure in front of him who immediately stood up as soon as she arrived

"Who are you and what did you do to him?! Answer me!" she demanded, though the man, or what she could make out of "him" did not respond accordingly to her threat.

"Calm down dear girl... I haven't done anything to him... Well, at least not yet." He admitted in a half joking voice.

"Listen you, he's... Wait a minute... I think I've seen you before..." she started

"Like how I 'seem' to remember your companion over there? I do too, but I can't seem to put my lantern on it." He said as he raised it up while standing while clanking it about. As she did, Lux's mind pinged with the moment she was shown a few weeks ago.

"You... you were there that day! Eight years ago!" she said as she widened her eyes as she said the words she thought Miltrad would have said moments earlier.

"Hmmmm... eight years ago... where was I at that time?" the spectre seemed to ask them.

"You were there when that little girl was murdered that day! I'm sure of it!" she proclaimed as the spider queen put her fingers on her chin.

"A girl's soul Thresh? I find that unlikely, mainly because he doesn't take children's souls, only souls of the toughest of Valoran." she explained.

"Hmmmm... ah! You must mean that girl, the one and only girl in here. I just happened to be passing by from a good reap when I came across this incomparable situation of a girl being murdered. Not that it was any of my business, but after the deed was done, I noticed something very unusual. Not like the usual souls that pass on and be on their way unless I trap them, she was resisting, as if she didn't want to go on. I couldn't help but go near during that rainy night, and when I got close enough, she forced herself in my lantern. It surprised even me for a soul to still have reason after transcending death. I did not want to bother myself in opening this thing and risk letting out one of my prized prey, so I let her stay and 'live' whatever remainder her unlife was left. What was her name again?... I... it was..."

* * *

"Cynthia?" Miltrad finally got up to speaking to him face to face as he still kneels on the floor, looking up. He suddenly pounced on him and held him by the trench coat.

"Where is she!?" he screamed. The warden did not look fazed, and only reiterated his earlier statement.

"As I said, she's in my lantern an-" he was suddenly interrupted by Miltrad who pulled the lantern from him and opened up the small door. He didn't take his time to peer inside the spectral other dimension which was the lanterns inside and just slammed his arm right inside it. He felt a purge of spiritual power tingle on his hand, evident of the pain his body outside of the lantern felt, but he made sure to endure it. What he felt inside was the excruciating pain brought about by the strong souls Thresh had collected throughout the years of his undead living, but amidst all this he felt it. He felt a feeling he had been accustomed to long ago. It differed from the other souls so greatly Miltrad immediately grabbed it albeit softly and pulled it right out of the lantern. Thresh, being aware of the situation, immediately closed the lantern before any of his treasured souls escaped. This was almost enough to enrage him, except for the fact he looked back at the intruder of his lantern. He saw that he had burnt the sleeve of his robe and he held dearly unto the soul which he had risked his very own to re-attain.

"Boy... You don't know how dangerous what you just did was do you?" Thresh queried jokingly as he stepped away to shut his lamp tight. As he did, the soul light Miltrad held unto shone very brightly in the palm of his hands.

"It's... warm... as warm as the day she last smiled..." as the light began to take form. Not even Lux could make an illusion this intricate as the body of, not a girl, but a woman began to take shape. As the figure unfolded, one could notice unique details, curly brown hair that fell to the floor, and a dress that made her look like a princess, and her body which from a doll, was now much more suited to be a mannequin. From her once cute appearance, almost anyone would be captivated by her beauty. The dame's eyes started to flicker as her form was completely clear albeit glowing with soul light. She started to mutter.

* * *

"Ugghh... Where am I? ... Miltrad?" she stammered as she floats into his open arms.

"Cynthia... is it really you?" he could not believe his eyes. On the day he steeled his resolve to let go of the past, it was now right in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"So it is you Miltrad... You've grown so much." She stated as she put her hand on his cheek after years of unfeeling from within the lantern soul prison.

"So did you... where have you been?"

"I... I... didn't want to leave... I didn't want to part from you... It felt like... I still had to do something..."

"Me too... the one thing I regret... the only thing I regret from that time... was that I couldn't way goodbye..." he admitted to her. He said the one thing he had wanted to say for eight years now.

"You must've read my mind... me too... and speaking of reading minds, do those robes happen to be...?"

"Yes... I kept my promise... I became a summoner... I just didn't get you as my champion yet..." he revealed a long time directive she had given him.

"That was my fault... this was my entire fault... I caused you so much grief... even until now." She said with guilt.

"NO! don't you say that! It was my fault! I wasn't strong enough that time an-" he tinged in pain as his arm was still burnt. He had strained himself.

"Are you alright!?" Cynthia said as she put her hand on him. In that instant, the burn marks started to disappear, and in seconds, he was healed.

"What did you...?" he asked very confused.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore..." she said as she slumped down, looking exhausted. In that instant, her existence started to expire, she was starting to fade.

"Wait! No! I found you and I'm not losing you again!" he claimed, but she still flickered nonetheless.

"Looks like I'm at the end of my rope Miltrad... All I wanted... was to see you one last time... and at least say goodbye... and now that that's done..." she was almost invisible. All Miltrad could do was accept, no matter how much he didn't want this. He closed his eyes as she faded away. She didn't want to see her go away again.

"Miltrad... are you ok?" Lux asked a stupid question as he opened his eyes and she helped him up.

"Yeah... I'm just..."

"Nature has taken its course boy; she's passed on. That's the first time in a long time a soul has left my lantern like that... speaking of which summoner, you just opened my lantern, and without my permission... do you know the worth of simply opening this treasure chest of mine?" he asked him. As soon as he stood up, he looked directly at Thresh.

"You helped me get rid of this hole in my heart... Name your price Thresh!" he announced with conviction. At first the warden was stunned, in a few moments he gave a sly smirk which quickly changed into a maniacal laugh.

"HEHEHEHE! You like taking responsibility and don't beat around the bust, huh Miltrad?"

"Just say what you want Chain Warden." He said in a serious tone.

"No need to be so stiff Miltrad... Now let's see... I would like to witness first hand your being a 'wonder summoner'"

"And? Be more specific"

"Hmmmm... I want you to be the first to use me, and at the same time help me obtain 250 souls." He said as if 250 souls meant nothing to him.

"Deal." Miltrad said without a pause.

"Good... See you tomorrow Miltrad, sleep tight... hehehe" The warden said and left the presmise as quickly as he arrived. Miltrad, standing firm and tall, paced himself out as well, but the person who had just helped him up, knew how much he was trembling. It looked like he was toughing it out, but deep down he was just as frightened. No other words were shared that evening, they all could only hope that tomorrow would be a brighter day... for everyone.

* * *

So yeah... I know it's been 2 weeks since my last update, but state uni. Exams are over! And, I've been trying to rank up... regretfully. Anyway, here it is, expect the next in the regular schedule. See ya next time! :D


	18. Chapter 18: Undefinable Surprise

Undefinable Surprise

The cafeteria had a tense atmosphere. Everyone, even those who had no relation to what happened yesterday, could feel it. The last thing they saw was Miltrad's figure that stormed out of the cafeteria and locked himself in his room a little before nightfall. No one has seen him since. Now everyone was anxious as what would happen after yesterday's turn of events.

"Is Miltrad not here yet? I wouldn't want him to be late for our match." said a somewhat sinister voice that was prominent in the room.

"Can it you bucket of souls, he'll be here." Was Vi's violent retort. Everyone had almost antagonized Thresh since the incident last night, though he in turn did not really pay heed to it. Everyone though, including him, expected a dreadful Miltrad to limp through the two huge doors of the cafeteria. Then, from a distance outside of the hall, they saw him. His figure was easily recognizable, and he trudged into the cafeteria. They were prepared for his bad impression that day.

"Good morning everyone!" was his evidently jolly greeting as he let down his hood. Everyone was baffled at his cheery disposition. They would have expected him to sulk for his loss the night before.

"Well, have you all eaten? There's a match in a while right? We should all get ready!" he advised with a wide grin. Everyone else in the room did not know how to react. They were not sure if he was happy for this or that reason. They were completely clueless to what to do, especially Lux who knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, deep inside he was broken in ruins. Then one emerged from the silent crowd, obviously a fellow summoner. She approached Miltrad, right in front of him, she gave him a hard slap to the cheek, and he almost fell to the ground at the force of the blow.

"Miltrad, don't do this to yourself, be sad if you're gloomy, and be angry if you're enraged. You don't have to hold everything in. That's why you have friends for; they're here to help you in whatever you're going through. Yesterday must've been hard to go through, that much I can understand. And as a good friend would do, I'll slap you as many times I need to so it won't be too late and you've held everything in." Filma said with a straight and convicted face. Miltrad, didn't reply immediately as he put his hand on his cheek. The grin he once had has been reduced to a faint smile as he looks up to Filma as the patrons of the cafeteria only looked on.

"Filma... I know that much, I just thought if I put on a blissful face today it would not make you guys worry about me. Looks like it just backfired. "

"Damn right it did."

"But last night I had a lot of time to think... and I think I should be glad for what happened yesterday." He announced.

"What? Why?" was Lux's concerned plea at Miltrad. Similar murmurs went throughout the room. He in turn just rubbed the light mage softly on her head.

"I thought that if what Thresh said was true, then Cynthia must be in a better place now. It's certainly better to know that than to just let things be mysterious and forget about her entirely. At least now my conscience can be at peace."

"Be at peace summoner, she has already passed on, so no need to worry about her now." Thresh interjected at his statement.

"And one more thing, please don't act so badly towards Thresh. If I think about it now, I should be in debt to him for keeping her safe all this time."

"It wasn't really a choice of mine though Miltrad."

"Yet you accepted, for that much I should show gratitude, and meet your conditions for today." Was his last message to him. He could have sworn Thresh had a wider grin than usual as he paced out of canteen en route to the summoning hall.

"Sorry to have worried you all, this is my decision, but thank you for your concern." as he bowed down in apology. Looking satisfied, those in the canteen turned to do their usual business.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Filma asked just to make sure.

"Yes... thank you for making it clear before it turned into a big deal... At least I know you're there to help when I need it."

"Don't worry; it's always been like this hasn't it? Just make sure you don't make Lux sad in any way."

"Why'd you bring her up?"

"Just say yes."

"Yeah."

"Good, let's get going."

"Wait, since you're helping me so much, can I ask you one more favour?" That was when Filma gave a sly face.

"Does it involve another crazy idea of yours?"

"Yes, it does."

"...What the heck, sure, let's go."

* * *

"...And why are you making me use Blitzcrank again?" was Filma's puzzled question.

"Oh, that's because I want you to support me at the bottom lane." He replied as if it were clear as day as the pair commands their respective champions to move on the field.

"Isn't that supposed to be your role?! Thresh is supposed to be the supporter here!"

"Well, I'm going to utilize him as a ranged fighter, so I need you to support me."

"You're what?! You're crazy with these variations of yours."

"Isn't that the same thing you said when I used Master Yi as a magician? What was the end of that again?" Miltrad counter asked while keeping a sceptical face. Filma remained silent, then bashfully replied.

"a ten-zero-three..." Miltrad then let out an honest chuckle.

"Then won't you trust me now?"

"F-fine, just make sure you know what you're doing." She ended as the duo finally focused on their match.

* * *

"So this is how it feels like to play as a champion, it's not something so deplorable." Was Thresh's mental message to Miltrad as he slays another minion.

"Glad to know you're not uncomfortable, better you get used to it now than later so just get cozy there and try and collect as much gold as you can."

"That seems like only the start, isn't it Miltrad? What do you have up your sleeve."

"You'll see in a while Thresh, no join in the bush with Blitz and stay out of Taric and Draven's ranged."

"As you say Miltrad... hehehe"

* * *

Lux observed the match from one of the stands as she requested she not be called for on the field for today. She saw Miltrad in his usual stance, calm and collected, with the occasional smiles, chuckles, and squabbles with his fellow summoners. She was relieved to know that he had calmed down after yesterday's turn of events, but couldn't help but feel as if there was still something lingering, that there was still something that hasn't been done or an entity hasn't yet left.

* * *

"Ok Filma, can you find a spot to pull him in."

"Fine, hold on"

* * *

The chain warder was right behind the great steam golem. He launched his right arm which skilfully grabbed the glorious executioner from the lane. He was panicked in this ploy but started to throw his axes in the steam golem's direction. Clank went the axes as it damaged Blitzcrank. But while he was doing this, late did he realize that Thresh had already struck a blow. The first being the most powerful as he felt additional magical damage from the souls he had collected, the souls of the 50 of his minions souls he could have saved. With a few more blows Draven's body couldn't handle anymore and slumped to the ground. It was only by this time his companion, Taric, had taken action. Though realizing the present danger, he was quick to see his fate as Thresh sent out his scythe, another hook on the bottom lane. With two tugs of the chain, death crept closer to The gen knight. Thresh threw himself over and was at Taric's position. He then embedded his scythe into the ground and swept it in Blitz's direction, bringing his prey along with it. He continued to beat down on him as his partner popped him up in the air, ensuring there was no escape. Two more souls collected, 52 down, 198 to go.

* * *

"That... actually worked..." was Filma's baffled reaction.

"I told you so, now let's keep doing that until we've achieved our goal."

"Don't you mean your goal?"

"It's ours if we work as a team right?"

"If you say so."

* * *

As unique as the match was, it was rather quiet and one sided. Miltrad had already achieved on goal, as he had already collected over 280 souls in Thersh's lantern. His team mates had already stormed their base and are just a few moments away from winning. As he was about to go and regroup with the team their mag Annie, he decided to stop by the enemies' elder lizard to take his buff. As he did however, he had noticed that most of the enemy team was not even guarding their base. They were ambushed. In the heat of the moment, they both Thresh and Annie had blinked over the lizard's wall, not wanting to look back and see who they were up against, for they knew from numbers alone they had already lost. If they were going to lose, they thought they may as well take a kill from Miltrad's roster.

"Damn it, think... THINK! I'm over the red, I have no flash, and I have a companion what do I... Dammit!"

"Why don't you dash to the Baron Nashor on the other side and pull Annie across with Thresh's lantern." A female voice suggested. Without hesitation he Made Thresh throw his lantern to the ground and hooked the Baron on the other side. As he pulled himself through, Annie followed suit and both barely escaped just before the enemy Nexus blew up to bits.

* * *

"Victory" screamed the announcer on Miltrad side. Never had he been more relieved than now.

"Thanks for the advice Filma, you really saved us there."

"What, I didn't say anything. I was focused on the enemy buildings to even look at your end." She replied and both exchanged a baffled look. Then, to Filma's horror, She saw a Figure float just above Miltrad, one that looked very beautiful much like a mannequin. When Miltrad turned to see what, he gave a very stunned face as he fell to the ground in a daze. He saw someone he was sure he just saw pass on just the night before.

"Nice work out there Miltrad." Cynthia said with a light smile as she hovers above the duo.

* * *

Well dang, I'm late again. These thunderstorms are getting on my nerves, I couldn't get any inspiration until this friend of mine convinced me to do something I though was stupid: THRESHCRANK. And needless to say, it actually worked (like all his ideas do) and ended with me (my Thresh) getting a whopping 22/8/13. This is a late update so I apologize . and to make up for it, I'm going to start a "kind of" new series of stories. Please be patient with me, again, sorry ^^


	19. Chapter 19: Unexplainable Undeath

Unexplainable Undeath

There were several entities the occupying the Grand councillor's room, which was in itself spacious with books, files, and crystal globes clad all around the place on a lush carpet, after that match. The most frustrated was Miltrad. The most concerned was Grand Councillor Kolminye. The most intrigued was the chain warden. The most calm and carefree of them all was the now free-floating spirit, Cynthia.

"Thresh... what is the meaning of this?" Miltrad asked to the spectre as he put his hands on his face contemplating on what is going on.

"Don't ask me summoner. I'm just as intrigued as you are. To think a soul would be free to wander about as if she were among the living. This is very astounding." He uniquely replied as he fiddle around with his lantern. The ghost in question was floating about and went in front of the troubled summoner.

"Is there a problem Miltrad?" The spirit of his long lost friend asked.

"Of course there's a problem!? Shouldn't you have passed on already!? Why are you still here?!" he worriedly announced. He was sure she passed. He saw her dissipate right in front of him. This was all just very confusing for him.

"Well... after what happened in the canteen I felt like going to sleep. When I woke up my first thoughts were finding you, and when I did you were in the middle of a match. Who knew you became so good at being a summoner!" She complimented as she hover around her old companion.

"Oh thanks, I was ju- Wait! Don't change the subject! How is it that you're still here!" he was almost misled.

"Why don't you just go along with your friend hmmm summoner? I mean, she's following you even after her life's expiration." Thersh recommended.

"We have no idea about how this even came to be! I can't just go along with what she's saying now because I still don't know if this has any consequences later on! It's a very delicate situation!" He announced.

"Indeed he is right. This is an unusual case and I'm just glad it happened right here in the institute itself. If it happened anywhere else it would be harder to investigate." The grand councillor agreed with Miltrad and continued.

"I'm just glad that we have an expert on these kinds of things right here at the league." She sighed to the very rare situation.

"Expert?" Miltrad naively queried.

"Why have you called me here Kolminye." said an ominous voice at the door of the office. At the door float the death singer, Karthus, holding with him his usual staff and tome, wearing his usual unenthusiastic face. Though upon entering the room, they swore they saw him widen his eyes, and let out what seemed to be a snicker of sorts.

"Hehehe... Kolminye, why didn't you tell me there was one much like me here in the league." He said as he looked at the league's new occupant. Cynthia couldn't help but innocently point at herself at Karthus' allegation.

"Long time no see Karthus." greeted the warden to his seemingly old companion.

"Well well well... if it isn't Thresh. Good to see you're still intact in your undead life." The death singer familiarly replied.

"Ok, back to the matter at hand, what did you mean when you said 'much like me' Karthus?" Miltrad wanted clarification. The death singer then gave a sinister smile.

"Precisely what I said summoner, she is someone like me, like Thresh: She has willingly accepted the unlife." As he said this, Miltrad seemed to have shuddered in horror.

"So... the pure and innocent Cynthia is now..." he seemed to tremble with his words.

"Now don't be mistaken Miltrad, she may have accepted the unlife just like us, but she may have done so through and because of something else." The death singer explained.

"Please, expound Karthus, what you say may have an effect on what course of actions we will take." Councillor Kolminye said.

"And don't you dare lie about this Karthus." Miltrad warned with a somewhat threatening look. It seems that whenever it was related to her, Miltrad was a whole new person.

"Don't fret your soul Miltrad. I wouldn't dare lie now. Just, consider this as a thanks for all the times you have helped me flawlessly bring about death on the fields of justice." He snickered as he was going to explain.

"Ok, from what I have heard, she was in your lantern right Thresh? One meant for the souls of those who are the toughest in Valoran?"

"Indeed, though as unwelcome as she was, I still accepted her as a patron of my lantern." Thresh politely replied.

"Meaning to say, she is a spirit who is rich in energy but still in need of a constant source, Thresh in this case." He kept on.

"But when she was released here in the league-"

"The very foundation of the league is a bowl of natural energy. She must've sapped that energy to become an individual energy, but is in constant need of it, though if it's only her, she should only need a fraction of a fraction of what this place has to offer. So she is a now an entity that is reliant on the energy around her to live."

"So meaning to say, so long as she stays near a source of power..." Councillor Vessaira speculated.

"No... that is not all." Karthus stopped her.

"What else is there!?" Miltrad asked vehemently.

"For her to even do this... she has to have a drive."

"A drive?" the two facilitators of the league simultaneously said.

"Yes. A drive. All deceased to even stay in the realm of mortals must have a drive, a motivation if you will. Take me and Thresh for example. He stays to find the souls of the strongest and most resilient of Valoran to entrap and torment before bringing them to the shadow Isles. I am here simply to spread and indulge in the savoury delight of death." He revealed. They were shocked at what were needed to keep a soul drifting along this plane.

"Then that means... she also has a sinister incentive here on the world?"

"No!" the spectre in question finally spoke out. After which she just looked like fidgeting in place.

"I... umm... just really wanted so see you... and be with you... just like before." She said embarrassed. This stunned Miltrad.

"The motivation doesn't really have to be sinister Miltrad. Look at the girl; all the years she spent in my lantern, I could hear the wails in her heart that simply wanted to see you."

"You... silly little girl..." Miltrad said with tears. He reached out to embrace her friend who was still fidgeting, who with all her unlife could, accept his action.

"Though, right now, she is in a very unstable situation." Karthus suddenly brought about bad news. Miltrad released her and was in front of him immediately.

"What. Do. You. Mean." he asked with pure worry in his eyes.

"If she really WERE to pass anytime now, we can't guarantee that she will do so peacefully. If worse comes to worse, her soul will be lost. Forever." He warned them. Miltrad was absolutely speechless. He himself knew he couldn't bear it if something bad were to happen to her. Silence filled for a few seconds.

"Is that all you can say about the situation Karthus?" Counsillor Vessaira confirmed.

"Positively. Anything to assist Miltrad." He sincerely said. Though he may have said things in a sinister way, they were all in truth and really were of use to Miltrad and The grand councillor.

"Thank you and you Thresh, I have already chosen action though technically speaking, she is a soul under your patronage, and do we have permission to take action?" she courteously asked.

"You can have her, she is a free soul right now anyway, I don't have any responsibility to her anyways. For the most part, she only hitched a ride on my lantern anyway. And if it's for Miltrad, who showed me a good time, do what you want to make the boy happy." He reasonably answered.

"Thank you, you may leave now. I apologize for taking your time." she showed her gratitude as they left. Once they left, a brief quiet reigned over before Aunt Ves faced Miltrad with a somewhat worried face.

"Miltrad... is it alright... if you part again with Cynthia here? She will be back, I assure you, I just don't know for how long." she said which she knew Miltrad needed time for to answer. But instead he threw back another question.

"Will it be in her best interests?"

"It is. I've known you for a long time, and treated you as my own. I wouldn't do anything that would harm you, or your companions. I will do all I can to help make you and your friends happy." Then the summoner gave a contemplative face. He then turned to the spirit in question who was only listening by far.

"Are you alright with it? I won't do anything you won't like" he seriously asked. She flew closer to him and was right in front of his face.

"You asked that once when we were kids. You can guess what my answer will be."

"Ok then... what do you want me to do Aunt Ves." He inquired with conviction.

"Call Miss Karma." She commanded.

* * *

The morning after the match was as dull and mundane as any other in the league. Though, there seemed to be a gloomy summoner entering through to the canteen, adding to the already dull atmosphere.

"What happened yesterday?!" was the likes of the questions they threw at him.

"It's already been resolved, and today I'm in fine and fit condition, no need to worry about me ok?" he announced.

"If that's what you want Miltrad." was the transformation of their comments. Though a group of people approached Miltrad, namely Garen, Katarina, and Lux.

"So, they're gonna do something this morning aren't they Miltrad?" Katarina confidently asked. Miltrad could only stay silent as he gestured for them to follow him.

"She's being sent to Ionia." Miltrad revealed.

"Why Ionia?" Garen asked.

"For one, it's a place just bursting with spiritual energy, she can thrive by simply being there. Another that there are people there that will help gradually stabilize her condition so she won't disappear into oblivion." He explained. As they were lead to the main league exit, the first thing they noticed was the floating spectral figure. She slowly descended in front of the summoner.

"This is good bye again isn't it?" He asked.

"Don't worry Miltrad, when it's all fixed, I'll be coming back. I promise." She said as she came in for a swift embrace.

"Ummm... We're here to say thanks." said the red head behind Miltrad. She turned to see who it was.

"Thank you? Thank you for what Miss...?"

"Katarina. And this is my lover, Garen. If it wasn't for Miltrad we wouldn't have gotten together, and if it wasn't for you, Miltrad wouldn't have gotten out of the slums of Kalamanda." Cynthia could only give a smile to her statement.

"I'm glad my passing brought about something good." As the group smiled at each other but knew the meaning behind each one. Then, Cynthia turned to a certain blonde in the group. After a few seconds of staring, she gave a sly grin and floated next to her ear.

"Wh-what is it?!" Lux nervously asked as Cynthia whispered something to her. She then went all flustered and shooed her away.

"It isn't like that!" the light mage said as the spirit floated away.

"What did you say to her?!" Miltrad surprisingly asked.

"That's a girls' secret." She jested to him as a glassed box with what seemed to be nexus fragments approached them.

"Well, this is it." She said.

"Be careful now. Don't be a bother and behave yourself." Miltrad instructed.

"Yes yes... I know Miltrad." She replied as she entered the box.

"See ya Miltrad." She said as the box was hauled away. Miltrad could only wave goodbye.

"Miltrad... you know it's ok to cry." Lux advised.

"Yes... yes it is." as a tear rolled down from his eye. She was gone once more, though this time, there was assurance she would be back.


	20. Chapter 20: Indicative Vision

Indicative Vision

The halls were filled with champions and summoners flowing to and from matches around the league premises. It was just another day on the job for all at the Institute of war as they pace through their daily duties and responsibilities. One summoner in particular was determined to take on his duties with more zeal than usual. Lately, Miltrad had been working harder on his matches. He would usually win them with a straight face, only rarely popping his face from under the hood and even if he did it would only show a very subtle smile or a bluntly straight face. The occasional hellos and greetings on and off the battlefield were all the talk he made apart from anything related to the league's business. He did his job well, exceptionally well, a little too well for the patrons of the league's taste.

"He's been like that for a while now." Commented the enlightened one as she and several others sit harmoniously on a table, something that Miltrad had accustomed them to do. She and several others have already noticed this for the past three weeks.

"I'm starting to worry about him too... He's usually the cheery, bright, going-to-show-you-a-good-time kind of guy. I'm just gonna guess it's related to 'that'." interceded the bounty hunter as she looked at the summoner in question from a distance, talking to Grand Councilor Vessaira Kolminye.

"Well, we are pretty sure this is linked to when his old friend was shipped to Ionia for treatment, so why not just have Lux cheer her up like usual?" the sinister blade opinionated.

"That isn't as easy as it sounds. He's a really serious guy, so it's hard to budge him unless he does it himself. Maybe we should just let time catch up to him." The lady of luminosity suggested.

"Well, yeah, I guess that would be the best thing to do now, but still, for him to have to go through something as surprising as that would really shock him." Added the might of demacia as he and his partner sat side by side, thinking of some way to help the man as did all that sat upon the table. They were all thinking well of him, seeing as he may have been somewhat emotionally shaken, he still steeled his resolve to help the league in any way he could. It was late when they had noticed, he was already behind them. He let out a sigh before the surprised champions, and then he spoke.

"Guys... I know what's on your mind. Don't worry about me. I've said this lot of times before and I'm saying it again: I'm doing this for you guys. You are my top priority. I can't let my personal attachments hinder my work." He explained to the group.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to be sad and gloomy now does it?" Vi interjected.

"I'm not sad and gloomy at all. I'm just... being a little more serious than usual so that I can take my mind off things. I just need to focus on what's important for now." He said as he showed a faintly larger smile than what he had been showing the past three weeks. This was enough assurance that whatever was happening, it wasn't really anything serious.

"Oh yeah, and I was just talking with Councillor Kolminye, she said there were some new champions, joining the league, one of them is a Demacian apparently." He revealed as he took Miss Fortune's drink from her to take a sip of her favourite iced tea.

"That's also one of the reasons I've been serious recently. I need to be in top condition, seeing as I would be greeting two champions in the coming days. Also, a change of pace seems good once in a while." He added to his revelation. They were all ecstatic.

"You? Top condition? That's what you are everyday Miltrad! No need to worry about them disliking you, just do what you usually do." The crown price of Demacia encouraged.

"Your mind and heart will be more than welcoming for them Summoner." The tactician added.

"You will do well in your objective, that is ascertained Miltrad." Karma continued.

"Don't fret on that Miltrad, your charisma's gonna get them anyway, so just act cool like you always." The defender of tomorrow threw in. Similar words of encouragement came in around Miltrad. He was truly blessed.

* * *

Miltrad was already used and accustomed to all the patrons of the league, so it was easy for him to identify the unknown figure from a distance as he was waiting in the league's lobby because Aunt Ves had informed him one of the new champions would be arriving today. As she had said, one of such champions was already in his sights.

"Hello, and welcome to the league." He greeted to the woman, or if you could call her that. She seemed to be affiliated with water as she controlled a mini tide beneath her and had the lower half of that of a sea dweller.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Nami, and I've come to join the league of legends." She confidently announced.

"So I've heard Miss Nami, but no need to be so formal. You came here for a purpose but the Institute is a friendly environment...well-err... mostly." Miltrad stuttered at that mini introduction of the league.

"Oh... Umm... is that so mister...?" she clamoured for his unknown name.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Miltrad, I'm a summoner of the league and I'm here to meet you in Councilor Vessaira's stead."

"Thank you for having me Mister Miltrad." She gladly bowed as she put down what seemed to be a staff.

"No need, it's my honour to show you around, and please, just call me Miltrad."He gave a very encouraging smile."

"Wi-will do!" was her nervous reply at his kindness. As the pair were about to start the tour of the Institute, they heard a very loud squawk from beyond the league's large doors. Some turned around to find out what was the disturbance, including the duo, and were very much stunned to see a huge bird's wings fly through the door. The magnificent beast flew into the league's large, high ceilinged lobby, circling around as if stalking for prey. Miltrad looked at it in awe, and at a single moment, his eyes met that of the winged beast. The aviator immediately swooped down, as if it was going for the kill towards Miltrad. He did not know how to react to such a situation and could only act on instinct and push Nami away and put his arm in front of him, bracing for the impending strong impact. But no such I impact occurred as the fowl made a skilful mid-air stop to softly perch itself upon the summoner's extended arm.

"Hu-hu-huh?" Miltrad was confused at what just happened. Based on the current situation, he now had a roughly 250 pound bird, with razor sharp talons, a huge pair of wings, and a very large beak perched on his thin, delicate arm. Trying to analyse the situation, he looked at the bird and noticed it was looking directly at him. He then proceeded to spread his wing and scream a sort of cry and immediately closed it. He then launched its beak and knocked quite strongly on Miltrad's head, twice. It then proceeded to adjust itself on Miltrad's arm in a way that did not even scratch him as it moved up to his right shoulder. When all was said and done, an extravagant bird was now peacefully and obediently sitting on Miltrad's shoulder. Then, another figure came dashing through the Institute's doors, this one being more human in appearance. She was donning a similar blue outfit as the bird sitting on Miltrad's shoulder. Miltrad knew where this was headed.

"Valor! There you are! I told you to just scout ahead but you suddenly came in it made me wonder what was going on." The woman said as she looks at her feathered friend who was still perched on Miltrad.

"So umm... I take it he's a friend of yours?" Miltrad tensely asked as the woman figure as she looked cautiously at him, as if to observe his moves. Her arms were starting to feign defence as the one with the large arm guard that looked like was meant for the bird's talons supported her other hand, which had a crossbow like mechanism that looked like was loaded with arrows. It looked real dangerous.

"No, first, who are you, and why is Valor rested on your shoulder as if he's known you forever?" she asked interrogatively. It was then that the bird known as Valor which was still on Miltrad let out yet another cry and proceeded to knock him again on the head, twice once more. Both were confused as to what this actually meant, until the offensive woman seemed to have suddenly remembered something important. Without warning, she forced his hood back, revealing his familiar face to him.

"You! You were that guy who was in the woods!" she said as she put her bow down. Again, another situation involving Miltrad's past. After all this commotion, it was only normal for a few people to come investigate; this included some of Miltrad's acquaintances. Vi and Caitlyn with their usual sleuth nature, were first on the scene.

"What is going o- woah!" Caitlyn tried to ask before she fell near Vi in awe at the giant bird in front of her.

"Where the heck did you go Cypher!? And how the heck did you become a summoner here?" The woman said. Miltrad still couldn't follow.

"Wait wait wait... you know this guy as Cypher?" The Piltover enforcer asked as she lowered the woman's bow gun.

"Yeah, we once met in the woods. Is there a problem about that?"

"Well, that isn't really his name per se." Caitlyn followed up. Then the woman in blue widened her eyes, she was obviously dumbfounded.

"Then who exactly are you?" She asked. Miltrad then looked at her after seeming to be in deep thought.

"I am Miltrad, a summoner of the league, and you're Quinn right? Long-time no see, and sorry for not telling you who I really was back in the woods." Miltrad apologized. It looks like he got it right and remembered this time.

"Squaaaak!" the bird on his shoulder cried out.

"Ohh, sorry Valor, here." He said as he reached in his summoner cloak to grab a piece of bread.

"It was supposed to be my snack, but knowing you you'd knock me again if I didn't give it to you right?" Then Valor gave an affirming nod as he partook in the bread in his perch's hand.

"Mind explaining yet another reunion Miltrad?" Vi asked as she and her partner crossed their hands in intrigue.

"Oh, I'll do that..." The woman named Quinn started.

* * *

_It was when me and Valor were just starting out. I had just finished an espionage mission in the city state of Zaun. After that, I was tasked on a recon mission in Freljord, but before that I had to get to Piltover to resupply and an easier route. It was getting dark pretty fast and we decided to take a detour through the nearby woods so as not to risk having to camp out with low supplies. I had Valor scout out nearby from time to time on the path to take but on one of these times he didn't come back. I started to worry and went on after him._

_"Valor! Where are you?!" I started yelling throughout the dense forest. Only then did I realize it was a really thick and confusing wood. I really needed Valor's help for this one. I frantically kept on searching fearing for the worst. When I was really about to break down, I heard his comfortingly familiar squeal nearby. I rushed to the location, but suddenly stopped to hide in a bush. There was an unknown figure at the location. But as I looked at the situation carefully, Valor was circularly stalking him from the top, which caught the figures attention. He proceeded to dive and perfectly land himself on the man's shoulder._

_"Well what'd you know; a little Demacian Eagle. Not every day you see one of these beauties." He said in praise not minding him on his shoulder until Valor started to try and snatch the bread from his hand._

_"Woah- Hey! - Come on- Quit it." The man tried to fend of Valor from the bread until Valor knocked him on the head two times. He conceded._

_"Fine! Take it already." He admitted defeat as he rummaged through his bag for a bottle of water. He didn't particularly look bothered as Valor casually ate bread off his shoulder._

_"You can come out now, don't be shy." He suddenly said in my direction. He was really perceptive._

_"He-hello." I timidly said. I wasn't used to being discovered at that time._

_"Don't be nervous. Your friend here wasn't." He said as he went through his bag once more to grab another piece of bread and threw it to my direction._

_"You and your friend must've been living off a little for a while now for him to bonk me twice for a piece. You guys can have it." He generously said as he leaned against a tree seated._

_"So this little guy's your friend? He has quite the character." He commented as he pleasingly pet Valor on the head, to which he responded with a satisfied coo._

_"Valor's been my partner and companion since I left Demacia. He's been with me on since I was a kid and since." I replied._

_"Well, you guys seem to be in quite a pickle. Where were you too headed? It's going to be hard to travel now." He announced as I looked around and noticed he was right. The forest was pitch black and the only lights available was the moonlight and the campfire's warmth. Looking even closer, the man in front of me wore black attire, and looked like he was armed to the teeth, but wasn't menacing or scary didn't exactly strike me when I was with him at the time._

_"We were headed to Freljord but didn't want to go through the Ironspike mountains with no supplies, so we thought of going through to Piltover before that." I told him y plan._

_"Then come along with me tomorrow. That's where I'm headed too." He said with a sleepy voice._

_"Really?!" I said in surprise. No one has yet offered me help in my journeys. This was a rare thing._

_"Yeah, I just finished some business back in Demacia, so I'm headed back there tomorrow. It's just tire me out to continue on tonight." The man continued._

_"You should properly sleep tonight. It's still quite a distance from the city by morning." He recommended as he fell asleep with Valor on his shoulder. This was uncommon for Valor as he wasn't one to trust people immediately. This meant he was a good man. Then again he was right and I should sleep, as I felt my senses drift into slumber just before climbing up a tree to sleep on its branch._

_"Hey! Wake up! It's time to go." A voice woke me up. This along with Valor snuggling for me to wake up, it was impossible not to._

_"Come on, if we go now, we'll probably get there my lunch." He said as he went on ahead. I grabbed my body bag, strapped it on, jumped down, and followed suit._

_"So... uhh... you know these woods well don't you?" I asked to break the silence._

_"I know it enough to go through the many towns and cities around." He modestly replied._

_"You said you were in Demacia right? What were you doing there?"_

_"Does it really matter why I was there?" he said with a somewhat grim expression. I then knew not to touch that subject._

_"How about you? Where've you been and why are you going to Freljord?" He asked back._

_"I'm just... ummm... collecting some needed information." I frantically tried to cover up my intentions._

_"You're on the reconnaissance squad of Demacia aren't you?" He asked with a straight face as we turn on what seemed to be a path._

_"I... uhh... yes... How did you know?" _

_"You can say that I'm a people person. That, and the fact that you have Valor with you is a dead giveaway." He kind of smirked as he said that._

_"Haha... yeah." I have'nt met a man such as him in a while. One who knew a lot yet squandered so little. A man Valor trusted as soon as he met. He was unique. On the way, he talked about some of his experiences, some in Demacia, others surprisingly in Noxus. He had seen most of the land. Something I envied about him. He told me I'd get the chance to sometime soon just by looking at my profession. With all the conversations, we failed to notice we were already at the city._

_"We're here." He said. The city was a technological marvel. Hextechnology almost everywhere I turned, but other than that, all I could say was it was a peaceful and serene city._

_"Well, don't get too caught up on the city now, the way to Freljord is over there." He pointed at one of the exits north west of the city._

_"Go and resupply and be careful on your journey." He ended as he walked up to what seemed to be Piltover's residential._

_"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" I scream at his distance._

_"We're probably not gonna see each other again, but call me Cypher." He revealed._

_"I'm Quinn! Thank you for everything! Hope we meet again!" I replied as he simply raised his hand in goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. That was the last time that I saw him until..._

* * *

"...now." She ended her narration. Miltrad didn't look fazed this time as it looked like he had already remembered the tale.

"After our little meeting, I went home as soon as I can and said I wanted to be a summoner and began training immediately." Miltrad explained.

"I somewhat forgot with all that I was doing and didn't recognize either of you immediately because... well... Valor grew... a lot." He said as the bird perched on him squawked with pride.

"Well, it's just good to see your doing well. But really, being a summoner? I'd expect you to be a mercenary or soldier or something."

"He could pass of as anyone and is a jack of all trades when I heard of his stories." She announced. No one in the room could go against what she had just said.

"Well, I'm a summoner now, and I think my objective today was to welcome you and Nami here to the league. Now there's no need for introductions, welcome to the league." As he slightly bowed his head, seeing as Valor was still on him. Quinn Motioned for Valor to return to her and he did as he was told and perched on her right arm.

"I am Quinn, and I've come to join the league of legends." She announce with confidence.

"Let's get you two settled." as he looked at Nami who had only been watching the whole time.

"I'll show the two of you a good time." He assured them with a smile before leading them into the institute's halls.


End file.
